


R.P.A.L.

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Series: Lobo AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Androids, Depression, Doctor Derek Hale, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Robots, Grief/Mourning, M/M, M/M/M Threesome Multiple Partners, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Robot Scott, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Sex Robots, Single Parent Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: Sequel to Lifestyle Robotics TM and Contract Breach.Derek and Scott have finally settled down together when Sean returns and shakes everything up.





	1. Chapter 1

“Derek,” Sean says tentatively, looking from the other man that looks like him and then to Derek in confusion, “You… did you replace me?”

Derek moves down the rest of the stairs, unable to really feel his hands or… just about anything below his heart, which is racing almost violently, “No,” he says at once, narrowing his brows, “No... Sean, this… is… this is Scott.”

The model stares at Derek, frowning as he tries the name, “Scott,” he says, looking at him then, “Who is Scott?”

Instead of answering the android, Scott looks at Derek worriedly and lowers his voice, “But they sent you his memory chip.”

“They /did/,” Derek responds, “I’ve watched it over a thousand times. You’ve seen me watching it before,” he moves to Sean then, eyes wide, “How are you still alive? You were stabbed, and they took you.”

Sean nods as he stares at Derek, “Who is Scott?”

“Me,” Scott supplies, narrowing his brows at the android, “You don’t have your memory chip in, how do you remember Derek?”

Sean shrugs slightly, “I don’t really remember him. I’ve been looking for years now,” he continues to stare at Derek then, “I was at the house waiting for you, but you never showed up.”

“The house?” Derek asks and then his eyes widen, “In New York?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t remember him, but you’ve been looking for him?” Scott asks, crossing his arms as he feels oddly jealous of himself. Territorial, even.

Sean stares at Derek, his eyes watering, and he can feel an almost unfamiliar pain in his chest, “Derek, who is Scott?”

Derek stares back at him and it hurts just to see the model look so upset, but he’s genuinely torn between the two of them, “Scott isn’t another model, he’s human.”

“Human,” Sean says the word nervously, he doesn’t like the thoughts that start occurring to him, that Derek would prefer something real, even after insisting that he was okay with what he was.

“Human,” Scott confirms suddenly, uneasy with the way Derek and Sean are looking at one another. He’s not stupid, he knows that they have history, but Derek has been… his, for a while now, and what they have isn’t something he wants to concede to an android. Even if it does look like him.

“So, by default, he’s better than me,” Sean concludes and nods, he understands it; he doesn’t /like/ it, but he understands it.

Derek shakes his head, “No,” he says at once, “That’s not the case.”

Sean narrows his eyes as he looks between Derek and Scott, “I don’t understand, why are you with him?”

“You /died/,” Derek says, somewhat louder than he’d intended, “I thought you were dead.”

“That’s not why you’re with me,” Scott interrupts, frowning, “It may be a reason, on the long list of reasons, but it’s not solely why you’re with me, I think we both know that.” He looks at Sean then, wondering why he feels so much animosity towards something he helped create, especially when Sean used to mean something to him, too, “Obviously you’re not dead, but why are you here?”

Sean glances at Scott as his eyes water and he feels the teardrop down his cheek as he looks at Derek again, “I guess I thought... I was stupid enough to think you’d be waiting for me.”

Derek opens his mouth as Sean turns to leave, “Sean,” he reaches out to stop him, “Wait, okay, please.”

“Why?” Sean asks as he looks at Derek, narrowing his brows, “You’re happy. You’ve moved on. Why should I wait?”

As territorial as Scott is, he’s not blind, he can see that Derek still harbors feelings for Sean, even though he’d been convinced that that was… in the past. And as much as he wants to stake a claim, and ward Sean off… he loves Derek, and he wants Derek to be happy, even if it’s not with him.

“I’ll move back out,” Scott offers quietly, not bothering to mask how deeply this is cutting him.

“No you won’t,” Derek says as he looks at Scott, “We /just/ finished putting everything in place,” he reaches out again to stop Sean when the model starts to leave again, “Just… /both/ of you… stop… trying to be selfless. It’s confusing.”

Sean sighs as he finally turns back and watches Derek helplessly, “I don’t wanna make you choose, Derek. You’re with Scott now, so… so just be with him.”

“Or be with him,” Scott gestures to Sean, heart aching when he looks at Derek, “I’m the rebound.”

“You’re /not/ a rebound, Scott,” Derek says as he shakes his head, “I just… I need a moment to think. This is a lot to deal with right now.”

“I can leave,” Sean offers, “I’m imposing, Derek-”

“Stop!” Derek shouts again, looking between them, “Both of you, stop,” it’s really confusing how horribly alike the two of them are, “Just… Sean, get inside okay, and the both of you go wait in the livingroom, I just need a moment to myself.”

Scott wants to argue, because he doesn’t want to be in a room with Sean with nothing but awkward silence between them, but he nods anyway and moves into the livingroom without looking to see if the bot is following him.

Sean watches after Derek and then steps inside, following Scott and looking around the house as he joins the human, “Nice uh… nice place.”

“Um… thanks,” Scott says awkwardly, plopping down in his favorite chair over in the corner.

“So you’re… you’re me,” Sean muses nervously, “Can I uh… can I ask you a question?”

“I guess,” Scott says unsurely, staring wide-eyed at Sean.

“Where did we get the cheek scar from?” Sean asks as he reaches up mindlessly to touch it, “It’s been driving me crazy for a while.”

“I was uh-I was playing lacrosse in the house with my best friend, fell onto a glass coffee table trying to catch the ball,” Scott explains, “Sorry,” he apologizes, then frowns because he’s apologizing to an android for the scar it has; his scar.

Sean shrugs, “I dunno, I kinda like it… builds character, I guess,” he sits on the couch, “I knew it had something to do with sports you shouldn’t play inside the house… but that was all I could remember - that, and being yelled at afterwards.”

“How do you even know that?” Scott asks, because Sean shouldn’t have his memories.

“I dunno, I just know,” Sean says and smiles sheepishly, even though he still feels like his world is crumbling around him, “Just like I know that I don’t like Sprite, and sports drinks are gross… even though I’ve never had one before.”

“That’s really weird,” Scott whispers, then reiterates more loudly, “This is really weird.”

Sean nods and ducks his head guiltily, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know I’d complicate things. I should just… I should go,” he stands back up, “I can leave and Derek doesn’t even have to know.”

“Don’t do that,” Scott blurts out and then wonders why he’s even bothering, Sean /could/ leave and he’d have Derek all to himself. Except, he doesn’t want to have to see the hurt expression on the older man’s face, doesn’t want to have to go through post-Sean Derek all over again, “Just stay… for now.”

“I’m just making things hard for-” Sean startles when Derek walks back into the room, quieting at once when the older man looks at him.

Derek takes the seat beside the model and offers the memory chip to him, “This is yours.”

Sean stares at it for a moment before taking it, “I… thank you,” he glances at Scott before standing up, “I should go,” he tells Derek then, “I’m just getting in your way here, and I know you two were happy, I’m just… Derek, don’t-” he says when he sees the look on the older man’s face, “You’ve moved on.”

“Or maybe he hasn’t,” Scott adds, unable to look away from the memory chip Derek just gave back to Sean; a memory chip full of memories of them, their time together, /their/ memories, “Look, Derek,” he sighs, shaking his head, “I need to know what you want, like… now. I can’t keep moving Kin back and forth.”

Derek looks at Scott, “I know, I /don’t/ know, Scott,” he shakes his head, “This is… it’s sudden. Just don’t make me make any choices right now o-”

“You don’t have to,” Sean says, “I’m already offering to leave, okay? I can go-”

“Stop,” Derek sighs and drops his head back against the couch, “The both of you need to stop offering to leave, it’s not making it any easier.”

Sean frowns and looks at Scott, “I shouldn’t have come here.”

“God, am I really like this?” Scott asks rhetorically under his breath and scrubs a hand over his face, then looks at Derek, “Do you still love him?”

“You’re the /same/ person,” Derek says as he looks at Scott, eyes wide, “You’re asking me if I still love you, it’s the same question.”

“That’s not really… we’re not the same person,” Sean says, making a face, “We have… different… names.”

“I mean we’re the same, but we’re not,” Scott adds, still looking at Derek, “You have memories with him, history with him. History that I’m not technically a part of. So… do you still love him?”

“I have memories of him and history with him just as I do you, Scott,” Derek responds, “You’re the same person, still. How can I not have feelings for him? How can I not love him, when I love you?”

Sean narrows his brows, “This is making my head hurt in about a thousand ways.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Scott agrees sympathetically, glancing at the android briefly before holding Derek’s gaze again, “So what do you want?”

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Scott,” Derek says weakly, “I can’t just choose between the two of you.”

“And you don’t want us offering to leave,” Sean says in annoyance, “It’d make it a lot easier if you just let me go. It’s the most reasonable thing. I’ve only been here for like… fifteen minutes, tops… and you’re not settled in with me.”

“But he was,” Scott argues, unsure why, yet again, he’s defending Sean’s relationship with Derek, “He was with you first.”

“First doesn’t really mean anything,” Sean responds, “You’re human - that means something.”

“He loved you first,” Scott says earnestly, staring at himself, “/That/ means something.”

Derek groans miserably, “Please stop,” he mutters as he motions between them, “You’re the /same/ person, arguing in the same way about the same things… it’s pointless.”

Sean glances down at the chip in his hand, narrowing his brows, “Except I don’t really have memories of being with you… I don’t remember any of it… I don’t have to. I could just get rid of the chip, and you can still move on, it’d all be gone.”

“Except that’s not what he wants,” Scott says to Sean, scooting to the edge of his seat, “And if you love him… like I do, then you won’t do that to him. If you love him… then you’ll stay… with us,” he adds.

“I don’t really even remember loving him,” Sean admits, looking at Scott, and then to Derek, “I remember just… this… warmth… I followed it to New York, and then to California, that’s all I know.”

Derek stares back at him, reaching out to take his hand, “That’s a long way to go for just a feeling.”

Scott looks at where Derek’s holding Sean’s hand and frowns, “Put the chip in, Sean,” he insists.

“And then what?” Sean asks rhetorically, “I remember and I… I just stay here and complicate things for the both of you?”

“One step at a time,” Scott sighs, and motions to Sean’s other hand, “Put it in.”

Sean feels his cheeks heat, finally considering it, “I… not while you’re in front of me… that’s… it’s embarrassing.”

“Oh Jesus,” Scott rolls his eyes and covers his face, tucking his head down.

Derek chuckles as he lifts his brows expectantly.

“You too,” Sean says.

“I’ve seen it before.”

Sean blushes even more, “O... oh, okay,” he takes off his shirt, lifting his arm and opening the panel to put the chip in, closing it back and sitting silently for a moment.

“Are you done?” Scott asks, face still covered.

“You can look,” Derek says as he watches Sean, the model’s eyes darkening as he sits still.

Scott drops his hands from his face and levels Sean with a curious look, waiting to see if the memories are instantaneous or if it takes a moment for them all to come back.

Derek sits for a couple of minutes, and then reaches up to Sean’s shoulder to touch him, but the model doesn’t respond. He swallows nervously and looks at Scott, “I… I don’t know how long this is supposed to take.”

“I dunno either,” Scott shrugs and presses his lips together, “I was just the model for him, didn’t put him together myself.”

"Normally they don't need to put the memory back in,” Derek muses aloud, "What if he was never supposed to?” Just saying it makes him start to grow increasingly concerned.

“He needed to put it back in,” Scott insists, mouth tugging down into a frown as he looks at Sean, “He should be allowed to remember what he felt for you.”

"I still don't understand how he's alive,” Derek responds, "Normally, they scrap them when the memory is taken out.”

“They were supposed to have scrapped him,” Scott says, “You’ve shown me the letter they sent you a million times, he’s not supposed to be here right now. And Derek… baby, I think we should be careful, considering what he did to get hypothetically scrapped in the first place.”

"Killing another person?” Derek asks as he finally looks at Scott, "In self-defense?”

“You can defend yourself without killing someone, you told me yourself he cracked the guy’s neck like it was nothing,” Scott points out, “I know you don’t wanna see it, but he could be unstable.”

"He was only trying to protect me,” Derek continues to defend Sean, "He didn't do it with intent to kill, Scott. He wasn't unstable, he was scared.”

“If he did it like /that/,” Scott snaps his fingers for emphasis, “He wasn’t thinking when he did it. I know you love him, but if you love me too, then I need you to consider the fact that he’s not stable. He could hurt Kin, Derek.”

"If he were human,” Derek starts, narrowing his brows, "You wouldn't be thinking like that.”

“But he’s /not/,” Scott replies firmly, “He’s an android.”

"He's still a person,” Derek says, swallowing tightly, "It's not like he was malfunctioning. He was acting out with an emotional response, Scott, it wasn't because he had a screw loose.”

“You don’t know that!” Scott raises his voice, chest aching with how adamant Derek is in siding with Sean, “He’s a robot, he emulates emotion, he doesn’t actually feel anything. He killed someone, Derek, without thought, or second guessing. And if I’m gonna be the only one wary about that, then I don’t even know what I’m still doing here.”

"Scott,” Derek gets off the couch and moves to him, crouching in front of him and taking his hands, "If you were in his place, I would defend you with my life, against anyone - including yourself.”

“But I’m not in his place,” Scott whispers harshly at Derek, eyes watering with frustration, “It’s not some hypothetical situation here, /he/ killed someone,” he laments insistently, pulling one of his hands away to touch Derek’s cheek, “I love you, but you’re making it pretty obvious that you’re choosing him.”

"I'm not choosing between you two, Scott,” Derek says, frowning, about to say more when Sean starts back up just behind him, the model's expression changing from emotionless to tearing up as he covers his face and starts crying.

“Great,” Scott sniffs and rubs his own eyes, letting go of Derek completely then as he looks away, “Guess you should get him some tissues.”

Derek growls and stands upright, "I don't understand how you can be like this to him, Scott.”

“Because he’s a robot, and you’re siding with him, /blindly/,” Scott stands up as well, “Without even taking into consideration that he could possibly hurt /my daughter/.”

“I’m not ‘siding’ with anyone,” Derek responds as he moves to Sean, sitting beside him and reaching out to touch his shoulder, “Sean-”

“Don’t,” Sean pulls away, looking at Derek, “He’s right… I’m a murderer, I killed someone.”

Derek shakes his head, “You didn’t do it on purpose, it was an accident.”

“Like Hell,” Scott butts in, “You don’t just accidentally kill someone, Derek. Jesus Christ.”

“I need to leave,” Sean says, standing up and swallowing sickly, “I need to turn myself in.”

“Sean,” Derek stands as well, reaching out to grab his wrist, “Please, don’t. They’ll kill you if you turn yourself in.”

“I deserve it,” Sean responds, chest heaving as he covers his mouth, looking at Scott, “I’m… I’m not safe… I could do it again.”

“They already know what you did, turning yourself in would be pointless,” Scott points out, staring at Sean in confusion, “You’re gonna have to live with what you did,” he says, then looks at Derek, “And so are you,” he adds, then moves to leave the living room.

Derek doesn’t stop him, he doesn’t blame him, either - he’s right, “Please sit back down,” he tells Sean, guiding him back to the couch, “You can’t just turn yourself in now, Sean.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?” Sean asks helplessly, glancing to where Scott was just sitting, “He doesn’t want me here.”

“He’s just concerned for his daughter,” Derek responds, taking the seat beside Sean once more, “And he doesn’t understand how this works. He’s still under the impression that you can’t actually… feel anything, emotionally.”

“But is he really wrong?” Sean asks, shaking his head at Derek, “I didn’t even fully remember who you were until I put my memory chip back in.”

Derek shrugs, “Humans can also experience something like that, we just have less control over it,” he reaches out, taking Sean’s hands, “I’ve seen other models; with you it’s different - models don’t normally have preferences, or feel remorse.”

“How… how could you still want me?” Sean questions shakily, squeezing Derek’s hands, “Scott’s right, I killed someone… and I wasn’t thinking clearly when I did it. You should want me to be scrapped.”

“What /were/ you thinking when you did it?” Derek asks sincerely, lifting his brows.

“He hurt you, I-I was… mad,” Sean explains, recalling that night, “I was so angry, and I just-I just snapped his neck.”

Derek brushes his thumb over the back of Sean’s hand, “You were angry, because he cut me?”

“Because he hurt you, yeah, of course.”

“That’s emotion, Sean,” Derek explains, reaching up to cup the model’s cheek, “Sometimes you just react before you can think properly. Humans do it every day… and I know you’re gonna say humans don’t kill people every day, but they do sometimes, under similar situations, even.”

Sean’s chin quivers and he looks down, unable to hold Derek’s gaze because he still feels so much guilt, “I wouldn’t hurt his daughter, Derek.”

“I know you wouldn’t,” Derek responds at once, leaning in to kiss the model, “But he doesn’t understand that, he doesn’t understand how this works, how you are. Try putting yourself in his place, how you protected me… that’s what he’s trying to do as well.”

“But what are we gonna do?” Sean asks, glancing up at Derek quickly.

“I don’t know,” Derek says and sighs, shoulders slumping, “He’s pissed off at me right now but… maybe if he has some time to process this he’ll come around. If not then… I don’t know, I can’t pick between you two - you’re the same person, and you both matter to me. All I know is that he’s wrong about this.”

“He’s not wrong in the sense that I hurt someone,” Sean argues weakly, “Maybe he just wants you to understand where he’s coming from. If he matters just as much to you, then why didn’t you stop him… the way you stopped me?”

Derek wets his lips, taking his hands back to rest them on his knees, “Dealing with the both of you right now, at the same time, is really stressful and confusing. And you’re dealing with guilt over thinking you just murdered someone, that felt more immediate. Scott… it’s probably for the best that he takes a break for the moment. I should talk to him, though.”

Sean nods in agreement, wiping his face, “Yeah, he looked pretty hurt. You should go, I’ll… try not to bolt.”

“Please don’t go,” Derek says, cupping Sean’s cheeks and kissing him, “I just got you back I… I can’t lose you again.”

“I’ll be here,” Sean whispers in response, surging forward quickly to kiss Derek back, “I promise.”

Derek stares at Sean for a moment before leaving the livingroom, he knows that he didn’t hear Scott leave the house so he can only assume that the other man is in their bedroom. He goes there first, stepping into the room and swallowing tightly when he sees Scott sitting there on the edge of the bed, “Is it redundant to say we need to talk?”

“What good is talking going to do when you refuse to get where I’m coming from?” Scott asks and lifts his head to look at Derek, eyes red-rimmed, “I thought you loved me, but it’s him. It’s always been him.”

“You’re the /same/ person, Scott,” Derek says as he moves to the bed, squatting down in front of Scott and staring up into his eyes, “I’m not refusing to get where you’re coming from. I understand it, /and/ I respect it. You’re scared for Kin, and you have every right to be concerned, but judging him like this isn’t right. He may be different, but whether you wanna believe it or not, his feelings are sincere; they aren’t something that’s just been programmed into him.”

“But how can you possibly know that?” Scott asks back, “He’s a replica of me, Derek. He likes what I like-”

“Those kinds of things aren’t programmed into a model,” Derek interrupts Scott, “Preferences, guilt, humility, those kinds of things aren’t things that models can feel. If they’ve done something wrong, they know it’s wrong… but they don’t feel bad about it. Models… normal models, can only express /so/ much. You can’t tell me that how he acted was fake, or a simulation, because I’ve seen thousands of models before.”

“I don’t like this,” Scott admits weakly, staring down at Derek, “And I don’t know if I can share you with an android, even if he had you first. But I love you, and if it’s what you want…” he swallows tightly, “I’ll try.”

Derek reaches out, taking Scott’s hands, “I couldn’t ask either of you to do that, Scott. I don’t know what I want, this is all kind of sudden. All I want right now is for you to… to try to give him a chance. I know you’re worried about him, but if you got to know him it might make you understand why I would defend him.”

“I said I’d try,” Scott repeats and gently pulls his hands from Derek’s, because as much as the older man insists that he couldn’t pick between them, he still feels like Derek favors Sean.

Derek works his jaw for a moment as he stares at Scott, dropping his hands to his knees before standing back up, “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, me too,” Scott responds and stands back up, sniffing and wiping his palms on his jeans before he moves past Derek, “I’ll go start dinner or something.”

“Scott,” Derek reaches out, but doesn’t touch the other man, afraid of /more/ rejection, “For now, it’s probably for the best that Kinley doesn’t know about Sean, or anyone else, really.”

Scott stops at the door and turns to look at Derek, brows pinching together, “So what am I supposed to do?” he asks, “We just moved in with you, Derek. Do you want me to take her and stay with my mom for a while?”

“No, this is your home,” Derek responds as he frowns, “You just moved in, and it’s just as much your place as it is mine. If you want, I can leave.”

“With Sean,” Scott snorts and shakes his head, “Incredible,” he mutters, then turns to leave the room again, “Don’t worry about it, I’ll go stay with mom. Just let me know when you want me to come home.”

Derek huffs and reaches out again, this time grabbing his wrist, “Don’t be like that, Scott,” he says, narrowing his brows, “I’m trying to make this easier for you and your daughter.”

“Well, you’re not,” Scott tells him, “I don’t wanna be here, if you’re gonna be off probably sharing a hotel room with an android who looks like me, doing god knows what. This isn’t easy for you? It’s not easy for me, either.”

“Doing ‘God knows what’,” Derek repeats, smiling weakly and crossing his arms, “And you think that you moving with Kinley, back into Melissa’s house for the time being would be /any/ different, Scott? Both situations result in the /exact/ same thing. I don’t want you to move out, this is your home.”

“Then why do I feel like I’m suddenly not welcome?” Scott asks, “You’re basically saying, regardless of where you go, if you stay here or go to your moms, I’m still gonna end up screwing Sean, I’m still gonna end up being with him.”

Derek narrows his brows, “I didn’t say anything like that. Why are you automatically assuming that I’d be /having sex/ in the first place?”

“I saw you kiss him,” Scott responds quietly, “And… whatever scenario we go with, whether I stay here or go to moms… you’ll still be with him.”

“None of that means that I would immediately start having sex with him, Scott,” Derek searches the other man’s eyes, “I wouldn’t do that to you. Is that what you’re afraid of? That I would be with him, and not you?”

“No!” Scott raises his voice, looking at Derek frantically, “Yes, I don’t know? Sex aside, you’re gonna be with him. You’re choosing to be with him instead of me. I feel like I’m losing you and it’s turning me into a crazy person.”

Derek reaches up and cups Scott’s cheeks, staring into his eyes, “You’re not losing me, Scott,” he says softly, but firmly, “I’m not choosing him, and I’m not doing this right now. You’re both one and the same, the /same/ person. Picking one of you over the other, it… it isn’t something I can just do, Scott. You don’t have to go, this is /our/ house. Maybe we can keep Sean in a spare room, and out of sight when Kinley is home, until we figure out what to do.”

“You mean until you figure out what you want to do,” Scott corrects, but his tone isn’t bitter, if anything, it’s defeated, “It’s whatever you want, Derek. But… just for the record… we look the same, have the same interests, likes… but we’re not the same person, so stop insisting we are.”

“It’s not whatever I want,” Derek responds, swallowing tightly, “It’s what /we/ plan to do, all three of us. It isn’t just something I can pick, Scott,” he doesn’t bother arguing the second point, Scott doesn’t know Sean, so of course he’d say they weren’t the same.

“I know, you keep reminding me,” Scott says, looking away from Derek, “Just get him settled in before Kin gets home from school, please.”

Derek sighs as he stares at Scott, reaching up to touch his chin, to turn it to look him in the eyes, “I love you, please don’t hate me for this.”

“I don’t hate you,” Scott’s voice breaks as he blinks at Derek, more than anything he’s just hurt, confused. Sharing Derek isn’t something he ever thought he’d have to do in order to keep him, he’d been under the impression that Sean was gone. And now that the android’s back in the picture, he feels like an interloper.

“I love you,” Derek says more insistently, leaning in and kissing him, but keeping it somewhat chaste because he’s not sure if Scott even wants him to do it. He tilts his chin, kissing Scott’s forehead as well before going back downstairs to help get Sean settled in.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek takes the seat across from Sean and Scott, “Sean,” he starts, looking at the model and pressing his lips together for a moment, “I need to know what happened after you were stabbed, how you’re still alive.”

Sean sighs, glancing at Scott nervously, “It’s… it’s kind of a long story…”

“Well, we’ve kinda got all night,” Scott says flatly, “Might as well tell it.”

Sean drops his head, narrowing his brows as he looks down at his hands, “I guess when a model goes in to be scrapped, LObo repairs it first, and puts it through this whole like… /trial/ thing, where they ask you a bunch of questions about the uh… the thing that happened,” he tries to explain the best he can, “I went through that, and then they took out my memory chip for reviewing. After that, they shut me down and sent me off to be disassembled.”

“But you weren’t disassembled,” Scott points out, lifting his brows.

"I thought being shut down was the end," Sean admits, swallowing sickly as he remembers back, "But one of the employees took me from the LObo facility and activated me again."

Derek blinks in confusion, "Why?"

"I... I don't know, I think they wiped most of my memory of the time spent with them," Sean narrows his brows, "I think they thought it was wrong, what LObo was doing."

“So someone took mercy on you and set you free,” Scott summarizes, “LObo thinks you’re scrap right now.”

Sean nods, "That's what I suspect," he shrugs then, "I was ready to die; I killed someone and LObo has their rules. I don't know why someone would risk saving me after what I did."

"Because killing someone for defending another person, even if it resulted in the death of someone else, isn't always the right way to go about it, there are laws for a reason," Derek says, "You weren't guilty of a crime."

“Or you are guilty of a crime, but it’s justifiable,” Scott adds, still not one hundred percent on Sean’s side.

"It's never justifiable to take a life," Sean says, shaking his head, "I could've done something else-"

"You were reacting purely based on emotion," Derek responds, holding his hand up, "You're the first of your kind to even be capable of doing such a thing."

"And I killed someone, someone's dead because I 'reacted purely based on emotion'."

“Yeah,” Scott mumbles simply, knowing that he’s not particularly helping the situation.

Sean drops his head again, his shoulders shaking, "How am I supposed to just live with that, knowing that I've ended someone's life, that I probably ruined /other/ lives - if he had kids, or a wife, a family, people that needed him..."

"You saved my life while doing it," Derek says softly, "He would've killed me if it hadn't been for you."

Admittedly, even though Scott didn’t really know Derek at the time, he is grateful for the fact that Sean defended him, but that still doesn’t mean he has to agree with the way the android went about it, so he stays silent instead of saying something potentially hateful.

"I could've saved you without killing him," Sean responds, "No one deserves to die."

"There might not be an excuse for what happened," Derek starts, staring at Sean, "But it was an accident, and you can't hold it against yourself any more than I could hold losing a patient against myself. Sometimes... you can't save someone, sometimes it just happens. What matters is that you learn from it."

Derek isn’t wrong, but Scott is still silent, because he feels like this conversation is more for Sean and Derek than it is for him.

"How am I supposed to learn from this?"

"By being grateful for what you have," Derek responds, "And doing as much good as you can. It's already a start when you can feel remorse."

"I'm just an android," Sean says hopelessly, "What good can I possibly do?"

“If you have a conscience like Derek seems to think you do, then I’m sure you can figure out something,” Scott adds finally. 

Sean shakes his head, “Androids don’t have any rights,” he says, frowning, “We’re nothing, and I’m an android that’s not even supposed to be alive. I don’t have an identity, I’m just a copy of someone that already exists. I’m living in the same house as that person right now, which is against the law, and I’ve killed someone… I don’t see this ending with me being able to do any good at all.”

Derek narrows his brows, “Maybe it’s time your people have rights.”

“That doesn’t sound safe-”

“This isn’t the first time someone’s had to stand up for their rights, Sean,” Derek responds, feeling his chest tighten, “If you don’t, if it doesn’t start at some point… what happens? You can’t be the only android to have feelings, ever. There might be more, if not now, then soon.”

“So what, you’re just gonna become some kinda android advocate now?” Scott asks in confusion, feeling like the both of them are getting a little ahead of themselves.

Derek huffs and chuckles, “I’m a doctor, not a politician,” he sits back in his seat, “But I do have lots of money.”

“Do you think you could maybe use that ‘lots of money’ and do something about this situation discreetly?” Scott asks, “Kin doesn’t need to be dragged into a big spectacle.”

“Are you asking that as someone that cares about what could happen,” Derek asks, looking at Scott, “To an entire new species, or just as a concerned parent?”

“At the moment? A concerned parent,” Scott responds at once, “If you go public with it, with me tied to you, people could hurt Kin, and you know it.”

Derek narrows his eyes, “Considering I’ve been stabbed, just for being seen on the street with a model, I think I know. I’m asking because I don’t see how this can possibly work at all… if you just think of them as robots.”

“He just showed up today, Derek,” Scott’s voice hardens, “I told you I’d try, and I’m trying, but you can’t expect me to be okay with this in less than twenty-four hours.”

“You cared about him before,” Derek responds, “What changed that?”

“Nothing, it’s just been a long time, okay?” Scott frowns at Derek, “I care, but I think you should cut me a little slack. He wasn’t wrong when he said we were happy, /I/ was happy. And now, instead of it being me and you, it’s me, you, and him. I need time.”

Derek stares at Scott silently for a moment, “Take all the time you need.” He stands up then, looking between the two of them, “I need to go to sleep, I have to be up at four in the morning for work.”

Sean starts to open his mouth to say something but then nods and frowns sadly as he watches Derek leave the room.

“You should probably go to sleep, too,” Scott tells Sean as he gets up, “Or charge, or whatever it is you do,” he adds, then leaves the room to follow Derek to bed.

Sean sits silently in his seat, staring after them and then glancing around the room.

Derek takes the pillow from his side of the bed and moves to the door, stopping when he nearly runs into Scott.

Scott stops as well and looks down to the pillow, sighing before meeting Derek’s eyes, “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m not going to sleep with him,” Derek responds, narrowing his brows, “I’m sleeping on the couch.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s not fair to either of you,” Derek says, shaking his head, “If I sleep in here, it hurts him, and I know you don’t believe that he can really feel it… but he can. It hurts both of you.”

“So why not hurt both of us in one fell swoop,” Scott nods and pushes past Derek to get into their room, “Yeah, makes sense,” he utters dryly.

Derek turns to look at Scott, “How would you feel if I went in there to sleep with him?”

“Probably exactly how I feel right now,” Scott answers simply, not looking at Derek as he pulls the sheets on the bed down.

“Then you know /exactly/ how he feels,” Derek responds, “I’m not picking favorites. I’m not picking him because he was here first, and I’m not picking you because you’re human and I was with you more recently,” he shakes his head, “Both of you need to stop fighting for last place,” he turns then, closing the door behind himself.

* * *

Sean stumbles out of his room, glancing around the hall and walking, to his best knowledge, back to the stairs and down to the kitchen, looking around for the coffee maker and moving to it, “Oh no…” he mutters as he stares at it, he doesn’t even know where to start, it’s far more complicated than the simple, one click one that Derek owned in New York, so he drops his head against the counter and slumps.

“It’s not difficult,” Scott says quietly from the door, moving over to where Sean is, “Derek normally puts the coffee in before he leaves for work in the morning, he sets it up, all you have to do is turn it on,” he explains, pushing the button for Sean.

Sean looks up at the machine and grins slowly, “Thanks… think you just saved my life. I can’t function properly without coffee.”

Scott glances at Sean skeptically for a moment, then moves past him to the fridge to pull out the milk, “Right.”

Sean moves to take a seat at the counter, sighing happily as he rests his head on the surface and curls against the ledge, “You… got any kiwis or strawberries?”

“My favorite fruits? Of course I do,” Scott says, pulling the shredded wheats down from the cabinet before pulling both strawberry and kiwi from the fridge.

“They’re my favorites too,” Sean says and moves to help him, “I haven’t had any since I was reactivated.”

“You don’t have to help, I got it,” Scott tells Sean as he moves to grab the cutting board.

Sean nods and then sits back down, “That’s probably for the best, I’m super clumsy with knives, and like… it’s shit having to be repaired when uh… when I shouldn’t exist.”

“Mm,” Scott hums noncommittally and cuts up the fruit, mindlessly putting a mixture of shredded wheats and fresh fruit into two different bowls. After he pours the milk, he slides one to Sean, “You can clean up.”

Sean stares at the bowl skeptically, and then has to ask: “Uh… is this good?”

“It’s cereal with fresh fruit, eat it,” Scott tells him, lifting his brows as he takes a bite to show him it’s good.

“I’ve never really had cereal before,” Sean admits and takes a bite, humming in approval, “So…” he starts with a mouthful, “What does Derek do for work now?”

“He’s still a doctor,” Scott supplies, otherwise stuffing his face as he sits opposite the counter from Sean.

Sean nods, eating quickly, “Does he have his own practice?”

“No, he works at Beacon Hills Memorial, he works with my mom.”

“But he’s not an on-call doctor?”

Scott shakes his head, “Thankfully.”

“Good,” Sean says and smiles sadly, “It was horrible when he was. He was gone all the time, by the time he got home and got to take his shoes off, he was getting called in again.”

“Not anymore,” Scott says, staring sourly into his cereal bowl as he chews, “Guess you’ll get more Derek time now.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Sean responds, pressing his lips together for a moment, then finishing off the milk left in his bowl.

“What’s that supposed to even mean?” Scott asks then, setting his bowl down on the counter.

Sean moves from the counter to make some coffee, tasting as he adds sugar into the cup, “I mean I’m leaving.”

“You can’t do that,” Scott argues, emotions conflicting.

“Yes I can, and I have to,” Sean responds, “There isn’t a place for me in Derek’s life anymore, and just staying is breaking him into pieces. I can’t do that to him, I just… I can’t,” he starts to tear up just thinking about it, keeping his back to Scott, “He’d never choose between us, but I can. I love him, and I want him to be happy, so I have to let him move on.”

“You’d only break his heart if you left,” Scott tells the robot, “And then he’d resent me for it. You’re not leaving.”

Sean turns to look at Scott then, smiling sadly, “Derek couldn’t resent you if he tried. He’d be hurt for a while, I don’t doubt it. But he would have you here, and I… I know you love him. I know he’ll be in good hands.”

“Leaving me with the aftermath, no,” Scott shakes his head, staring at Sean flatly, “You’re not leaving,” he says again.

“And you’re not talking me out of this, my mind is made up,” Sean responds, “I have to leave. Staying here doesn’t help anyone. You’ve said it yourself. You can’t trust me around your daughter, and you’re jealous… I know you don’t like me. Staying here and trying to make this work is just poisoning your relationship with Derek.”

“And it’s only gonna make it worse if you go, at least have the balls to stick around and see it through.”

“You both were fine before I came, you’ll be fine after I leave.”

“This isn’t about me, it’s about Derek,” Scott says, “I don’t hate you, I just don’t know how to share. If you try to leave, dude, I’ll just tie you down. I’m not gonna let you hurt him.”

Sean moves back to the counter and sits down once more, “I’m hurting him just by being here.”

“You’ll hurt him more if you leave.”

“Maybe, but it won’t be for long.”

“You don’t know that, so just give it up. I don’t like the situation, but I’m not letting you go.”

“I don’t think you could really stop me if I tried to leave.”

“We’ll see,” Scott shrugs, glad that Derek isn’t around to see them both acting like 5 year olds.

“I could just leave while you two are sleeping, you wouldn’t even know,” Sean says in challenge, “I don’t need to sleep.”

“I can stay up, try me,” Scott retorts back, “I don’t mind camping outside your bedroom door.”

“I doubt you can stay up that long,” Sean responds, “After a while your body would force you into sleep whether you liked it or not. Just… stop fighting me on this, it’s pointless. When my mind gets made up, it gets made up. I walked here from New York on foot.”

“You’re talking to me, Sean, I’m well aware of what we can do when we set our minds to it,” Scott argues, “So, technically, you’re right. It /is/ pointless, I’m not letting you go anywhere.”

Sean nods slowly, “Okay… you’re just forgetting one factor.”

“What’s that?”

“I’m not human,” Sean supplies, “There are lots of things you require that I don’t, not to mention that I’m stronger.”

“I don’t care, I’ll hop on you and latch like a leech if I have to,” Scott says stubbornly, “Just drop it.”

“I can’t do that, my mind’s made up, and that’s that.”

“Okay, guess I’m watching you like a hawk then.”

“Until you fall asleep and I just walk past you and leave.”

“So not gonna happen, I’ve pulled all nighters before,” Scott snorts, “I’ll shackle you up in the basement if I have to.”

Sean narrows his brows then, “So what are you, like a stay at home dad?”

“Yup,” Scott nods, “Except Kin’s at school most of the day. I got a lot of money for you, and Derek’s loaded, not that I’m like… a gold digger or anything, but yeah. I think the only reason he has a job is because he likes what he does, even if it stresses him out.”

“Yeah, he loves his work,” Sean responds, finally leaning back against the counter, “Guess you’re like me then… not really any big like… /thing/ like that. I never understood how he could love it so much, even though it hurts.”

“He likes saving people,” Scott shrugs, “Even when something bad happens, when he loses a patient, I think he persists because in the end he knows he does more good than he does bad. He likes making a difference.”

Sean stirs his coffee a little, “That always kinda inspired me, I felt like if I was ever… you know, /human/, and had rights… I’d be a vet or something.”

“Makes sense,” Scott responds quietly, “Seeing as that was my dream job when I was a little kid.”

“Why didn’t I… I… why didn’t you ever do it?”

“Kinley happened and I just-I never really pursued it,” Scott shrugs, “Shit happens, life happens.”

Sean nods slowly in understanding, “So weird trying to think of me as a dad…”

“Well you’re not, technically,” Scott responds, “I know Derek thinks we’re one in the same, but we’re not. I think you know that just as well as I do.”

“Obviously we aren’t, we have different memories,” Sean says and chuckles, “And I’m like… technically I’m only a few years old. But at the very base? I came from you… you made me.”

“Does that kinda like… make me your dad or something?” Scott chuckles as well, “That’s weird.”

Sean blushes, “Uhm, /maybe/?” he sips at his coffee more, “Maybe like a sperm donor or something? Only… you spent about two years worth of effort making me, which is more than any human has ever put forth into just /making/ a child.”

“Well, in that case…” Scott purses his lips, “You’re totally grounded, not allowed out of the house. See what I did there?”

“Except you’re not my dad, and I’m so not listening to you,” Sean responds, scoffing, “You weren’t creating a /different/ being, you were creating a copy, a replica. I’m still like you.”

“It was worth a shot.”

Sean chuckles, “So uh… what kinda things do you do in your spare time?”

“Uh… I dunno, things around the house, if they need to be done?” Scott tells him, “Sometimes I go grocery shopping, pay bills. On lazy days I usually just watch Netflix, or play games.”

“I miss Netflix,” Sean says wistfully, “I stopped in like… season three of The Next Generation.”

Scott nods towards the living room, “We have Netflix,” he offers.

Sean glances in that direction and frowns, “I dunno, I get really lazy when I start watching shows.”

“Good, maybe I won’t have to keep my guard up so much.”

Sean yawns and stretches, “I dunno, I’m kinda sleepy.”

“Is that a good thing?” Scott asks, frowning slightly.

“Hmm?” Sean starts to slump against the counter, “Oh… I guess I just didn’t charge last night.”

“Why not?”

Sean shrugs, “I lost my charger.”

“You didn’t lose it, dummy,” Scott stands up, “Derek held onto it, brought it with him from New York. I guess for sentimental reasons. He put it in your room, did you not see it?”

“Wash, rinse, repeat,” Sean says as he spills his coffee, “That’s what the bottle says.”

Scott’s mouth drops open and he furrows his brows, confused what Sean’s talking about, “Huh?”

“You don’t look like the other sea stars in this rock pool,” Sean mutters, falling back off his stool.

“Hey,” Scott says suddenly, surprised at the worry in his voice as he moves around the counter and kneels beside Sean on the floor, “What’s wrong with you?”

“I’m running out,” Sean responds, closing his eyes, “I just… I’m so tired… if I can just… rest my eyes.”

“Do you need to charge?” Scott asks cluelessly, patting Sean on the cheek, “Hey, stay awake. Tell me what to do.”

“Mm…” Sean opens his eyes just barely, “Yeah… my b-b-b-” he yawns, stretching, “My battery… if you put it on like this, you’ll look like a duck.”

“Jesus Christ,” Scott sighs, rolling his eyes before he hoists Sean up onto his feet, and then over his shoulder to carry him upstairs, “How do I plug you in?”

“I don’t know, there’s the two small holes and the big one,” Sean responds, “I keep getting my head stuck in my sleeve.”

“Where does the plug even go?” Scott asks, trying to hurry up the steps without dropping Sean, “I don’t know how this works.”

Sean blinks slowly, “There’s a panel... when you push it… the aliens come out.”

“Okay, dude, but where’s the panel at?” Scott questions and grunts as he carries Sean into the guest room Derek set up for him, dropping him down on the bed before grabbing the charger already plugged into the wall.

“You just push and it’s…” Sean sighs and closes his eyes again, “Lollipops are the worst… the only ones worth it have tootsie roll centers.”

“I actually agree with that statement,” Scott sighs and kneels down in front of Sean with the charger in hand, eyes wide, “But I still need to know where to put the charger.”

Sean’s head lolls back, arms limp at his sides as he breathes slowly, but doesn’t respond.

“Goddammit, dude, come on,” Scott whines and reaches up to touch at Sean, poking and prodding along his chest to try and figure out where he’s supposed to plug the charger.

“You have to push hard,” Sean mutters, then he’s completely silent, not even breathing anymore.

“Push hard /where/?” Scott responds frantically, lifting Sean’s shirt to try and look for seams in his skin, forcing him back against the bed to push his arms up, “I’m gonna have to call Derek,” he mumbles to himself. It’s a little weird, almost like he’s feeling himself up in an effort to find the plug in, but he searches insistently, having to pull Sean’s shirt off entirely. Fingers pressing against the skin, he bites on his bottom lip in concentration, all but sighing in relief when he pushes on a section under Sean’s armpit and it opens to reveal the plug in, “Aha!” he shouts, grabbing the charger and plugging it in quickly.

Sean opens his eyes slowly, looking around in confusion and he blushes, staring up at Scott for a moment before looking down at his bare chest.

Scott watches Sean curiously, eyes still blown wide, “Uh, you good?” he asks sincerely, “You didn’t tell me where, so I had to search. Sorry.”

Sean reaches out for his shirt and pulls it over his chest as he looks at Scott again, “It’s uh… it’s okay… I’m sorry… it’s my fault for not charging.”

Scott narrows his eyes at Sean, observing the way the android is acting, “Are you embarrassed?” he asks, motioning to Sean’s chest, “Not sure if you noticed, dude, but we’ve got the same body.”

“I know that,” Sean says, blushing even more, “And it’s not /just/ that, but you went and you opened my panel and stuff.”

“Panel and stuff,” Scott repeats, trying not to chuckle, “You sound like a virgin or something, knock it off. It’s not like I could just leave you like that, all drained and stuff.”

“It’s just embarrassing,” Sean responds, defending himself, “I think I spilled my coffee.”

“You did,” Scott confirms, “But we can clean it up. It’s fine.”

Sean tentatively sets his shirt aside and sits up a little on his elbows, “Thanks for taking care of me, I know I can get like… really out of it when I get low.”

“You were saying some pretty crazy shit,” Scott tries not to smile, “And honestly, I’m a little offended you don’t think I look like the other sea stars in the rock pool.”

“What?” Sean asks in confusion, his lips curling up a little when there’s a sudden clearing of throat from the door of the room.

Derek leans against the frame as the model looks at him, “What are you two doing?”

Scott’s head snaps towards the door and he looks at Derek like a deer caught in the headlights, mouth falling open before he scrambles off of Sean, falling on the floor before springing back up onto his feet, “That’s not what it looked like,” he blurts out.

“It’s not?” the older man asks skeptically.

“I forgot to charge last night,” Sean tries to explain as he sits up, blushing furiously, “Scott took care of me.”

“Did he?” Derek looks at Scott, lifting his brows at the other man.

“Not like that!” Scott says at once, looking at Sean chidingly, “Dude, shut up, you’re just making it worse. I didn’t-” he looks back to Derek, holding his hands up, “He started saying crazy shit, so I had to carry him up here. I didn’t know where to plug him in at, so I had to feel him up a little.”

Derek chuckles, looking between them once more, “It’s happened to me before,” he says and shrugs, “He spent an entire day watching Netflix instead of recharging.”

“It was Dexter, and it was worth it,” Sean says in his defense, looking at Scott, “Season one dude, I mean, /seriously/ worth it.”

“Dude, yeah, Brian kinda made the season for me,” Scott agrees before he can really stop himself, then he glances at Derek, “I uh-I should go clean up the mess in the kitchen,” he says, feeling a little more than awkward.

Derek nods as he moves from the door frame, walking into the room, “Sounds like you two have been rubbing off on one another.”

Sean blushes once more and starts to pull back on his shirt.

“Not even in your wildest dreams,” Scott claps Derek on the shoulder as he leaves the room, knowing full well what Derek meant, but deciding to comment on the innuendo instead.

Derek moves to Sean and takes a seat beside him, “You two weren’t fighting?” he asks, just to make sure.

“Not really?” Sean says somewhat unsurely, sitting upright but careful not to knock his charger loose.

“Good,” Derek responds and leans in, kissing him and resting his shoulders back against the wall, “I came by for lunch, thought I’d check in to make sure it wasn’t World War IV in my house.”

Sean shakes his head, pressing his lips together as he glances at Derek’s mouth, “He’s been civil, compared to yesterday.”

“That’s… refreshing,” Derek says, or sighs, rather, “It’s nice to see you two being okay with one another. The fact that he cared enough to get you up here and plug you back in… I was beginning to think I might come home to find out he’d set you on fire or something.”

“I’m sure he’s thought about it,” Sean smiles tightly.

“You know probably better than I do,” Derek admits, staring at Sean and reaching out to take his hand, “Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah,” Sean nods, swallowing when he looks at their hands, “I mean, I am now. I should probably help him clean up the coffee. I made the mess, he didn’t.”

Derek chuckles, “It’s just coffee, Sean,” he says as he shrugs, “It’s not much of a mess, so don’t worry about it.”

“Still, he brought me up here when he didn’t have to, and now he’s cleaning up the coffee I spilled,” Sean points out, “Maybe he really is like my dad,” he sighs quietly.

“Like your what..?” Derek asks, chuckling slightly and lifting a brow.

“It’s…” Sean lifts his hand, shaking his head, “It’s nothing, just a conversation we had.”

Derek smiles widely and leans against Sean, “Even having conversations, that’s good to know,” he sighs and looks at Sean then, “I need to eat before I get back, you think you’re okay unplugging for a few minutes?”

“I should be,” Sean nods, a little confused by how genuinely happy Derek seems at the moment, “If not, at least he knows how to plug me in now.”

“That’s true,” Derek says as he stands up, reaching down to help Sean up as well, “Why didn’t you recharge last night?”

“I was just… still trying to process everything, I dunno,” Sean shrugs, “That and I totally didn’t even see the charger.”

Derek pulls Sean close then, wrapping his arms around the model and resting his chin on Sean’s shoulder, “I should’ve done this yesterday…”

“Yesterday was kinda hectic,” Sean responds, reaching up to hug Derek back, squeezing him firmly, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Derek says, his chest constricting as he presses his lips to the model’s neck, “All this time… I thought you were dead.”

“Surprise,” Sean responds weakly, voice cracking a little because he doesn’t want to let go, “Come on, you need to eat.”

Derek has to force himself to pull back, but he cups Sean’s cheeks the moment he lets go, leaning in and kissing him again, lingering this time.

Sean kisses back with a little urgency, then pulls back guiltily when he remembers Scott’s just down stairs, “Food,” he urges again, forcing a smile.

Derek stares at Sean for a moment longer, kissing him again and then taking his hand, “Come on,” he says, leading the model out of the room and back downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

“Boo,” Sean says, chucking a handful of popcorn at the screen and looking at Scott, “Please tell me this prick dies,” he begs, grabbing onto Scott’s arm, “He dies, right? Some like… horrible death or something… at the hands or Arya or /someone/. Right?”

“Uh,” Scott seriously considers telling Sean, but then he thinks about how he reacted when Stiles spoiled it for him, so he shakes his head, “Nope, so not telling you.”

“Dammit,” Sean whines, twisting on the couch and falling against Scott, “I hate him, I hate him, I wanna burn him at the stake…” he stops and looks at Scott, “Is it /normal/ to feel this way for a fictional character? I don’t think I’ve ever hated one so much before.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty common,” Scott chuckles, “Joffrey’s kind of a dick, I don’t think anyone likes him. I’d be concerned if you didn’t hate him, to be honest.”

Sean sighs in relief, “Okay, so it’s good if I hate him,” he drops his head against Scott’s lap and stretches, “Oh, gosh, I’m starting to feel stiff from sitting on the couch.”

“But I’m willing to bet you don’t have the energy to get up and move around, either,” Scott says, mindlessly brushing his fingers through Sean’s hair, “I know I don’t.”

Sean closes his eyes and chuckles, “No I definitely don’t,” he agrees, leaning into Scott’s touch, “Who wants to get up when we have /all/ of this Netflix?”

“So um… hey,” Scott mumbles, watching Sean, “I’m really sorry about the way I treated you,” he tells the android, “I shouldn’t have acted the way I did.”

“Hmm?” Sean asks as he stares up at Scott, “It’s fine… I mean, I can’t really blame you.”

It’s hard to believe that it’s only been a few days and all the hostility and jealousy Scott felt towards Sean is practically nonexistent. It’s difficult to stay resentful the more time he spends with the android. And the more time he has to reflect on how he acted, the more ashamed he is.

“Still… I’m really sorry,” Scott tells Sean, looking down into the bot’s brown eyes, eyes that mimic his own, “I hope you can forgive me.”

“No, it’s cool,” Sean says at once, staring back and grinning, “Really cool.”

“You’re grinning like a doofus,” Scott points out softly, flicking Sean’s nose, “Stop it, I’m trying to be sincere here.”

Sean scrunches up his face, pursing his lips, “I know you are but what am I?” he responds, reaching up and flicking Scott back.

“God,” Scott rubs his nose and prods Sean in the ribs, “Stop acting so much like me, it’s almost annoying,” he laughs lightheartedly.

“You’re almost annoying,” Sean says, sitting up and turning to look at Scott, all but crowding against him, “But really, it’s cool, you don’t have to apologize.”

Scott nods subtly and stares at Sean, smile fading, “It’s impossible for me not to, you know that. I just needed to tell you.”

Sean drops his head against the couch, staring at Scott still as the credits of Game of Thrones finishes rolling and it goes silent, the little pop up coming up asking ‘are you still watching?’, “I know… but I’m also letting you know that it’s cool, I totally forgive you, not that there’s anything to forgive.”

“Does that mean you’d wanna play a prank on Derek with me?” Scott asks then, looking Sean over for a split second.

“I’m definitely up for a prank,” Sean says at once, “What /kind/ do you have in mind?”

“Well,” Scott wets his lips and reaches up to ruffle his hand through Sean’s slightly longer hair, “I was thinking maybe we could cut your hair, make it look exactly like mine. I could shave my face, give you a pair of my clothes. I think you know where I’m going with this.”

Sean nods slowly, “Yeah yeah, like a ‘it takes two’ thing or whatever, a swap. I was thinking about that last night, kinda.”

Scott chuckles, “Of course you were,” he says, then claps Sean’s knee before getting up, “And he won’t even know who’s who, unless he gets all up close and personal. Which I doubt he will, he hasn’t really even kissed me in like the past week.”

“He’s kissed me a few times, but I know he’s being distant,” Sean responds, getting up as well and following after Scott, “He just… I guess he doesn’t wanna make us jealous of one another. Still, picking neither is kinda crummy too.”

“At least he’s kissed you,” Scott mumbles and takes the stairs two by two, “I’m starting to consider it an achievement if he actually stays in the room with me for longer than half an hour.”

Sean frowns, narrowing his brows, “He hasn’t kissed you at all?”

“He kissed my forehead two days ago, does that count?”

“I kinda feel offended.”

“Why? You’re not the one not getting macked on,” Scott snorts and walks into the bathroom, crouching down to rifle under the cabinet for his shaving cream.

Sean chuckles and shrugs, “I dunno, but I still ship you two, you know?”

“Starting to wonder if he still does,” Scott responds quietly and moves over to the shower to grab his razor, then ambling back over to the sink, “Maybe I’ll just have to live vicariously through you from now on,” he mumbles sadly.

Sean shakes his head, “If he’s just gonna pick me, then I… I can’t,” he continues to shake his head vehemently, “If he has a problem with you then he has a problem with me.”

“I don’t know what his deal is,” Scott shrugs and turns the tap on, wetting his face before lathering shaving cream onto his skin, “Maybe he took me saying ‘I need time’ a little too literally. I’m still kinda pissed he’s been sleeping on the couch, too. It’s weird going so long without getting off, you know?”

“Mm, yeah,” Sean responds, reaching out for the razor and lifting his brows, “Can I?”

“Totally,” Scott hops up onto the counter and spreads his knees for Sean, “Just don’t cut me.”

“I won’t,” Sean says and smirks, moving close and reaching up to start on the left side, “Maybe he did take what you said seriously,” he muses aloud, “... maybe we should do something about it.”

“Like what?” Scott asks and holds still for Sean, mindlessly resting his hands against the androids hips.

Sean glances at Scott’s eyes and shrugs, “Well, we’re okay with each other now, I’m okay with sharing… so chances are you are.”

“You wanna ambush him with a threeway,” Scott responds flatly.

“Well-” Sean blushes, “I mean, that might be a little /fast/,” he chuckles, face turning red as he turns his attention back to Scott’s cheek, “But… I dunno about you but not spending the night with him is really… really lonely, when I know he’s in the same house.”

“Yeah,” Scott agrees, “Bed feels too big without him in it,” he snorts in amusement suddenly, “He’d probably shit if he found us in bed together, waiting for him.”

Sean chuckles, “Dude, but the guy deserves something good, right?” he says and twists his lips, “After everything he’s been through, and right now he’s so conflicted and afraid of hurting us both,” he lowers his voice a little, “The least we can do is… make it easier for him.”

“It’s not just about him, either,” Scott points out, smiling slightly at Sean, “It’s about us as well, you know? And we deserve something good, too. I personally wouldn’t mind being kissed, I’m starting to forget what it felt like,” he sighs dramatically.

“We deserve it too,” Sean agrees, rinsing off the razor and continuing to shave Scott, “I think we all do, and what’s the point in hurting /everyone/ by trying to make only two happy, when it could actually work like this?”

“Yeah, except he’s only really been trying to make one of us happy lately,” Scott points out, “And this is me, totally not being bitter, or jealous about it, but it’s still crap. I’m tempted just to kiss you, see if I can make him jealous or something.”

Sean pulls the razor back, staring at Scott, “Or you could just kiss me because you wanted to,” he suggests tentatively, cheeks heating, “If it helps, I wouldn’t stop you if you did it.”

Scott blinks at Sean for a moment, “I mean…” he wets his lips, “It’d pretty much just be like kissing myself, right?”

“Maybe,” Sean responds, voice a little breathy as he leans in a bit, “It’s not like it’s hurting anyone, we’re kinda the same person.”

“Twins, almost,” Scott agrees, darkening eyes dropping down to Sean’s mouth, “You should kiss me,” he encourages.

Sean shakes his head subtly, “You’re the one that made the comment first, I told you you could kiss me,” he says, smirking, “You should.”

“Oh, come on,” Scott laughs lightly and curls his hands tighter against Sean’s hips, smiling wide before making pucker faces at the android, “You know you wanna.”

“You first,” Sean responds, biting his bottom lip for a moment as he looks down at Scott’s mouth.

“You know I’m capable of seducing you,” Scott tells Sean pointedly, “We’re easy,” he states the obvious, voice low and husky as he reaches around to grab Sean’s ass.

Sean’s mouth drops open and he leans closer against Scott, “That’s not fair,” he says as he drops the razor in the sink, hands moving to Scott’s waist and curling under the human’s shirt as he stares at him still, “I can do it too, you know.”

“You’re such a copycat,” Scott complains, but he’s smiling, because it’s like they’re daring one another. Teasingly, he scoots closer towards the edge and leans in, purposefully barely touching his lips to Sean’s, “Just kiss me, dude. You can’t tell me you haven’t wondered what it’d be like to hook up with yourself.”

“Same goes for you,” Sean smirks and chuckles, expression becoming serious suddenly as he reaches up, touching either sides of Scott’s face - he gets shaving cream all over them, but he doesn’t care, “Yeah, I’ve thought about it.”

“Then do us both a favor and put your tongue down my throat,” Scott goads, tilting his face towards Sean’s right hand.

Sean brushes the shaving cream from Scott’s mouth, and he could continue to argue, but he likes the idea of surprising the other man instead, leaning in to kiss him.

Scott lets out a small sound of surprise and makes a face when he tastes shaving cream, but he moves his hands back up to Sean’s waist and tugs him flush against him, kissing back tentatively. It’s an odd sensation, kissing someone that isn’t Derek, but it’s not as much like kissing himself as he thought it would be.

Sean moans weakly, fingers curling against the line of Scott’s jaw as he opens his mouth, pointedly ignoring the bitter, sharp taste of the shaving cream.

“Oh God, don’t do that,” Scott whines against Sean’s mouth, already feeling himself become uncomfortably aroused.

“Can’t help it,” Sean says as his hips shift, hands moving to grip the back of Scott’s neck, his left dropping down to the other man’s thigh, “So… maybe it’s not like kissing a mirror.”

“No, not really,” Scott agrees breathily, splaying his legs wider and hooking them around Sean, “Are my lips as soft as yours are?”

Sean gasps, nodding subtly, “Yeah, like… seriously,” he says as he brushes his fingers up over Scott’s torso, pulling Scott from the counter just enough to be able to rock his hips forwards and his mouth drops open again, body shaking.

“Wait,” Scott says and breaks the kiss, pushing at Sean’s chest enough so that he can get down from the counter. He moves over to grab the hand towel, wiping his face quickly and tossing it in the sink before moving back to Sean, anxiously pulling him back into another kiss.

Sean grins and kisses him back at once, grabbing Scott’s waist as he moves him back against the counter, licking at his lips and groaning now that the other man doesn’t taste /completely/ like shaving cream, able to make out Scott, just underneath.

Scott’s hands roam down Sean’s chest and he wiggles his fingers under the hem of the pajama bottoms, resting them there, “Can I?” he asks, nudging Sean’s nose with his own.

“Yeah, totally,” Sean says, voice a little shaky as he catches his breath, glancing down at the other man’s hands, “Go ahead.”

“Cool,” Scott responds and pushes them down, but only to about Sean’s thighs, just far enough for him to get his hand around the android’s cock, “Really shouldn’t surprise me you’re going commando.”

Sean chuckles nervously and shrugs, “It’s just comfy,” he says and tentatively palms the front of the other man’s pajamas, “Probably should expect the same from you, then?”

“You know it,” Scott huffs out a weak laugh and lifts his hand for a moment, licking his palm before gripping Sean’s girth again, his other hand firm on the android’s hip to keep him close, “This is so weird, it’s like touching my dick but not being able to feel it.”

“Seriously,” Sean mutters, all but mirroring Scott, brushing his thumb curiously over the head of the other man’s cock, watching it for a moment before looking back up to Scott and kissing him again, “Weird, but seriously freaking cool.”

“Yeah, yeah it’s-/ah/,” Scott grunts and drops his head to Sean’s shoulder, tightening his fingers around the warm, slightly veiny shaft and teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves just beneath the ridge of the head, knowing just how good it’ll feel for Sean.

“Oh,” Sean nearly slumps against Scott, his hips shifting a little as he returns the favor, smirking as he does it. His free hand reaches around, fingers brushing over the swell of the other man’s ass before gripping his right cheek a little roughly and pulling him in close.

“Jesus Christ, dude,” Scott whines and fists Sean’s cock the way he likes his own to be touched, lifting his head and brushing his nose up the side of his neck, “You’re not playing fair.”

Sean chuckles and shrugs, “It’s weird though, isn’t it?” he asks rhetorically before elaborating, “Just /knowing/, not even having to figure it out,” he nips at the inside of Scott’s arm through his shirt.

“It’s kinda nice, though,” Scott lifts his free hand and wets his middle finger, reaching down between them, “Knowing that if I do-” he grunts and shoves the one finger into Sean without warning, arching it just the right way and rubbing harshly, “this, you’ll come.”

Sean gasps and curls against Scott, his eyes squeezing tightly closed and… yeah, maybe he comes a little /too/ fast, heels lifting up off the ground, “Oh, fuck,” he mumbles numbly.

Scott chuckles and holds Sean’s cock as it twitches, kind of amazed at how real it feels, how real the come looks, “You can thank Derek for that one later.”

“Of course,” Sean chuckles as well, still a little breathless, “He’s… figured out some pretty insane things before,” he smirks as he pushes up the other man’s shirt, “I guess being a doctor has its perks,” he looks at Scott then, leaning in and kissing him, “It’s bad, but… he probably knows our bodies better than we do.”

“Oh, I know he does,” Scott smiles and reaches out, wiping his hand on the hand towel, “He’s introduced me to all kinds of things, he was my first. In the um-in the anal sense.”

Sean nods in understanding, “Mine too… uh,” he blushes, “I mean, I guess that goes without saying,” he wets his lips, fingers moving from Scott’s ass, down between the cheeks to ghost over the whorled rim, “I always wonder what it would’ve been like if I’d been human, if it would’ve been different.”

Scott clenches slighty and reaches up, one hand grasping Sean’s shoulder, the other tugging at the nape of his neck to draw him in, “Maybe, maybe not,” he shrugs, nipping against the place just beneath Sean’s jaw that he, himself, is fond of, “Either way, Derek’s not a bad first to have.”

Sean grins and feels chill bumps rise up on his skin, “Definitely not,” he agrees, motioning to Scott’s arm, “I dunno if you know about the whole thing there, but he figured that out the /first/ time,” he drops down then, pressing wet kisses down the center of Scott’s chest.

“Uh, ditto, actually,” Scott lets out a breathy, desperate sounding chuckle as he watches Sean, scrubbing his fingers against the android’s scalp.

“That’s pretty much his favorite spot,” Sean admits, moving down lower, sucking flushes along the other man’s stomach before glancing up at Scott and then taking his cock into his mouth, his arms wrapping around Scott’s thighs to grip his ass and guide him forward.

“Oh my God, this is amazing,” Scott breathes out, face pinched with pleasure as he grips at Sean’s hair, “It’s like getting a blowjob from myself, hey-” he nods down at Sean, “You should hum, not loud, just-”

Sean hums almost at once, keeping it low and throaty as he flicks his tongue over the tip of the other man’s cock, hands massaging Scott’s backside and pulling him forward quickly. His eyes widen instinctively, shoulders shaking as he stares up at the other man.

“Like that,” Scott gasps and tightens his fingers in Sean’s hair, all but shoving his cock into the android’s mouth and staring down at him in awe, “Jesus Christ, Sean.”

Sean lets out a huff of breath as he braces himself a little, one hand moving once more to ghost his fingers over the tight muscle, the other moving up, tracing vague shapes along Scott’s lower back.

“You know how to get me off,” Scott smiles down at him, “So I’m gonna take you dragging this out as you liking my dick. Your dick, basically. You like sucking your dick,” he chuckles.

“Mm,” Sean hums a little louder, shrugging and closing his eyes for a moment before gripping Scott’s hips and pulling him forward, taking the full length into his mouth and resting his lips against the base of the other man’s cock as he opens his eyes again. He doesn’t /need/ to breathe, but his body still reacts to it all the same, eyes watering, arms shaking as he fights that familiar urge to pull back.

“Oh,” Scott groans miserably, watching Sean with widening eyes, “Fuck, that’s perfect,” he huffs, rutting forward to feel his cock slide further down Sean’s throat, “Can you hold it?” he asks, feeling his orgasm building.

Sean holds a thumb up, lifting his brows in challenge as he draws his knees close together, lolling his tongue under the length and flexing a little.

“Ah,” Scott shamelessly bellows out the moan and grips at Sean’s hair with his other hand now, toes curling against the floor as he fucks his throat. It’s, with the exception of some of the things he’s done with Derek, probably one of the hottest things he’s ever experienced, and the fact that Sean’s handling it like a pro makes it about a million times hotter.

The slick, squelching sound of his cock prodding Sean’s throat is like a punch to the gut, and a few more deep thrusts and he’s coming hard, all but doubling over top of the android.

Sean reaches up to help support Scott, one hand moving to the other man’s cheek and brushing it as he waits patiently, keeping the urge to pull back at bay. He’s never been able to convince /Derek/ to do what Scott just did to him, but it makes him proud of himself that he was actually able to do it without messing anything up.

Scott lets out a heavy, sated breath and pulls back, looking down at Sean with glazed eyes, “That was awesome.”

Sean licks his lips as he stands up, leaning in to kiss Scott, “One of the perks,” he says as he smirks and brushes his palm over the other man’s chest to feel his heart racing, “I’ve been wanting to do that.”

“Luckily for you, I really needed that,” Scott smiles, “So, win win.” With a wobbly arm, he reaches up and fluffs Sean’s hair, “Now, about that haircut.”

“Ah, yes, the hair cut,” Sean says and smirks, “What’s the plan for tricking him? I mean, I don’t wanna be mean or anything, we’re just gonna like… see how long we can fool him?”

“Yeah, nothing mean,” Scott pulls his pants up and bends down to get the clippers out from under the bathroom sink, “We can’t let him kiss us, either. Not right away, anyway. That’ll be a dead giveaway who’s who… not that he’d kiss me if he knew it was me, anyway, but still.”

“Maybe he’s just afraid you don’t want him to kiss you,” Sean says hopefully, “You did tell him you needed time, and… I mean, maybe he just doesn’t wanna mess things up for you two.”

“He’s messing things up by not showing me affection,” Scott pouts and plugs the clippers in, attaching the right piece to it before motioning to the toilet, “Sit.”

Sean nods, pulling up his sweats and sitting down, watching Scott curiously, “Do you cut your own hair?”

“Yeah,” Scott says, moving closer to Sean as he turns the clippers on, “My mom had to show me how like fifty million times, but I finally figured it out,” he tells the bot, careful not to take too much off as he combs the clippers back through Sean’s hair.

“I’ve never cut my own,” Sean asks sheepishly, “Models don’t really need to, but I could grow it out if I wanted to go for a longer style. I’ve… never really felt the need to. Every time I think about forcing it to grow out, I hear this voice in my head of someone calling me a shaggy puppy.”

“That would be Stiles,” Scott chuckles nervously, glancing at Sean, “Have I mentioned how weird it is that you have my memories?”

Sean shakes his head and shrugs, “It /is/ weird,” he agrees, “Models aren’t supposed to have… anything like what I have. Have you ever met another model?”

“Nope,” Scott shakes his head as well, “Well, maybe? I dunno, dude. We could be surrounded by them and I’d never know, not if they all act like you.”

“That’s creepy,” Sean admits and watches Scott curiously, “Well, the ones I’ve met are all jerky. Literally, like robots. you can tell the difference if you watch them enough, or listen to them enough,” and then he starts to imitate one, “Hi, I’m John, I’m just in the making, but what you see is what you get.”

Scott snorts in amusement, leaning over to look in the mirror to make sure he’s cutting Sean’s hair right, “I’m glad you’re not like that,” he admits.

“I don’t understand why I’m different,” Sean says softly, “I was made just the same as them all, but I knew I was different when… when Derek would be gone for a while… and I would start to panic.”

“He let me watch your memory chip with him,” Scott tells Sean, “He has, a few times. You really love him, huh?”

Sean smiles slowly and nods, “I do, I love him,” he says at once, chest tightening as he looks down, “He’s everything to me… he looked at me and saw a person, saw me for… for who I was, not what I was, and he accepted it.”

“Yeah, he loves you, too,” Scott responds lowly, killing the clippers once he’s trimmed enough and he sets them down on the counter, then straddles Sean’s lap, “He was gonna propose to you, ask you to marry him,” he tells him.

Sean blinks in surprise, staring at Scott as his stomach twists, “He… what? When?”

“I seriously have no clue,” Scott shrugs, “I just know he had to have been planning it, and then what happened with you happened. I um-I found the ring in one of his drawers, like a few months after we started dating, and when he never gave it to me… I kinda just put two and two together. It was meant for you.”

Sean stares at Scott for a moment as tears start welling up in his eyes, “He was gonna propose to me…” he says shakily, lower lip quivering.

Scott smiles sadly, trying to tamp down the small wave of jealousy he feels as he cups Sean’s cheeks in his hands, “He still might if you suck his dick like you did mine,” he jokes, trying to lighten the situation.

Sean starts laughing, tears streaking down his face as he wraps his arms around Scott’s waist, “I dunno… I shouldn’t even exist… and humans can’t really marry models anyway. Even if he did, I wouldn’t do it without you, I don’t think /he/ would, either.”

“I try not to think about it,” Scott admits, “I got my hopes up when I first found the ring, then the longer we were together and he didn’t propose, I kinda just realized I was happy to just… be with him, I guess. Doesn’t mean I haven’t tried the ring on like a hundred times,” he chuckles.

“I can’t believe he held onto it this long,” Sean says, looking at Scott, “You were right… he never really moved on from me.”

“Told you,” Scott smiles tightly, fingers dropping down to Sean’s shoulders as he looks down, “It’s always been you, dude.”

Sean shakes his head, “No,” he leans in to kiss Scott’s cheek, “It’s always been /you/,” he lifts the other man’s chin to look him in the eyes, “He saw you, Scott. He saw you and he /knew/ that was what he wanted. /We/ are what he’s always wanted.”

“I’m just afraid he doesn’t want me anymore,” Scott admits lowly, “I mean, what if… what if that’s why he’s been so distant? Like he thinks it’s just easier this way or something, thinking I’ll eventually take a hint and leave.”

Sean searches Scott’s eyes, “He can’t think like that,” he says confidently, “If he doesn’t want you, then he doesn’t want me. And then… well, we move out together and you get the awesome blowjobs.”

Scott smiles subtly and snorts in amusement, searching Sean’s face, “I like you,” he says sincerely.

“I like you too,” Sean responds, moving his hand to cup Scott’s cheek, “And whatever happens, I’m with you. You’re… you’re me.”

“Does it make me vain if I say I wanna kiss you?”

“You were just fucking my mouth,” Sean responds and chuckles, “I think that’s a level of vain no one’s ever heard of.”

“Point,” Scott nods and then tugs Sean in, kissing him affectionately, but not too heated.

Sean kisses him back, wrapping his arms around Scott’s waist and keeping it soft and sweet as he grins, “So… so how much of my memories did you get to see?”

“Like all of them, basically, even the awkward food bucket moment.”

“Oh god, that was so embarrassing,” Sean drops his head against Scott’s shoulder, “I was completely mortified.”

“Yeah, that was pretty obvious,” Scott chuckles and kisses Sean’s temple, “Kinda wanted to kick Derek’s ass for the way he brushed it off afterwards.”

Sean wets his lips, “He was in a hurry, I guess he didn’t really think about it,” he says dismissively, “Ate me up for /hours/ though, just thinking he’d never want me again.”

“Hey,” Scott touches Sean’s chin and lifts the android’s gaze to meet his own, “You know that you don’t always have to defend him, and his actions, right?” he asks, “We’re allowed to be stupid in love with the guy, but still call him an asshat behind his back. I’m pretty sure it’s in the rule book somewhere. We’re entitled.”

“I don’t know if I’m wired that way,” Sean admits then, a little confused as he tilts his head, “My love for Derek’s always been so unconditional, I mean… he’s all I ever knew, until you.”

“Well,” Scott shrugs, “You can love him unconditionally, just leave the name calling when he’s a butt to me,” he smiles, kissing the scar on Sean’s cheek.

Sean grins and brushes his fingers through Scott’s hair, “It kind of reminds me of a dog, you know? Like… the unconditional aspect of it… dogs are so loyal, they follow their owners to the ends of the Earth.”

“And I get that, I’d probably do the same,” Scott admits, “Only difference between me and you is that I don’t mind pointing out when he acts like a dick.”

“I just love him,” Sean says simply and chuckles, “I just love… everything about him,” he smiles dopily, “When he’d come home in his doctor coat…”

“Yeah, he’s pretty smokin’ in that, huh?” Scott smiles knowingly, “Or what about that thing he does when he first gets up in the morning, the sleepy walking with his hair going every which way, the way he always scratches at his stomach when he’s walking to the bathroom to pee.”

Sean nods at once, “Yes, yes all the thousand times yes. I had a tendency to /wait/ for him to wake up, just for that. Did… did he ever-did you see the memory I have of the /one/ time he talked in his sleep?”

“Yeah, are you kidding?” Scott laughs, “And boy, do I ever have a treat for you,” he smiles wide, “It must be like… a thing that gets worse with age, because it’s pretty much an every night thing. One night he was talking in his sleep about bunny rabbits that hop around, transporting mountain dew. He was pissed off at me for teasing him about it for a month after that.”

“Oh my god,” Sean grins chuckling, “He looks better now, too, doesn’t he? The grays, he looks /so/ good with age on him,” he shakes his head, “If the whole seeing you and him the first time thing wasn’t weird and intense, I probably would’ve just flopped on the ground like a fish.”

“You’re welcome, I totally convinced him to let the gray grow out,” Scott admits proudly, “He kept dying it, I didn’t like it.”

Sean purses his lips, “No, no, no, no, no, no,” he says, shaking his head, “Never dye. It looks so good. Not to mention he looks even /more/ like a doctor with the grays.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Scott agrees, “I call him Dr. Sexy.”

“Dr. Sexy,” Sean tries it on and chuckles, “I like it. Internally, he was just kinda… Dr. Hell yeah okay fuck me now please.”

“That’s also a viable option,” Scott laughs almost obnoxiously.

“I think we’re actually rubbing off on one another now.”

“I don’t really think that would be a bad thing at this point,” Scott smiles.

Sean nods in agreement, brushing his hand down over Scott’s chest, “It’s nice to have someone… while he’s at work, someone that knows me.”

“It’s not so lonely.”

“Not only that, but we can’t even /try/ to disappoint one another, we’re we,” Sean says and chuckles, “The only really big difference is experience.”

Scott nods, “I’m really glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad you’re glad, you had me worried there for a while,” Sean admits, shrugging, “Derek’s still coming to check in and make sure we’re okay. I think he’s waiting for like… hell to break loose or something.”

“I think he might be a little surprised at the progress that happened today then,” Scott muses, “And speaking of, if he’s coming home for lunch, we’ve only got about half an hour to get you into some of my clothes and to make sure we look alike.”

Sean stands up, setting Scott down and looking in the mirror, “Fuck, yeah, we should probably get on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notsalony brought to my attention the major age gap between when Sean was created and Scott now. Seems obvious, but we did NOT take that into consideration back when we wrote this story.
> 
> Initially, I was going to change the things we messed up because of that. But I've decided against it. I'm going to post it in its original form for a few reasons.
> 
> I barely have time these days to put into things my heart is REALLY, TRULY into. And even then, most of the time it's original written content. This fic would've just sat for forever if I tried to rewrite anything.
> 
> That, and I don't have the heart to change something that was made out of love. Even if it is inconsistent. Idc.
> 
> Thank you all, hope you understand.
> 
> -(A)


	4. Chapter 4

Derek steps inside, taking off his coat and hanging it up as he toes off his shoes, “I’m home,” he says a little loudly, glancing around, “Scott? Sean?”

“Living room,” Sean says, smirking mischievously at Scott before schooling his features, “How was work?”

“... It was…” Derek shrugs as he steps into the living room, “Busy, unfortunately-” he stops when he sees the two, frowning in confusion, “What..?”

“What what?” Scott asks, looking up at Derek innocently.

Derek frowns as he continues to glance between them, “You’re both…” he narrows his eyes, “What’s going on?”

Sean shrugs, “Just wanted a change.”

“Yeah,” Scott agrees vaguely, glancing at Sean, “Same.”

Derek moves to sit on the couch near them, watching the two, “I liked the differences.”

“I can always grow it back,” Sean says vaguely.

“Me too, if you don’t like it,” Scott adds, blinking owlishly at Derek.

“Right,” Derek says slowly, “Clearly… you two are bad influences on one another.”

“Or clearly we’re getting along, and teamed up to pull one over on you,” Scott smiles slightly.

Sean smirks, "Come on, you had to see something like this coming."

Derek huffs and chuckles, "Yes, but not so soon."

“We should address the real issue here,” Scott says and looks at Sean, then lets his gaze drift to Derek, “You don’t know who’s who.”

"No I don't," Derek admits, "You're not making it easy."

"Easy wouldn't be fun," Sean responds.

“Touche,” Scott agrees, holding his hand up for a high five, “Big success.”

Sean reaches up to high five him, "Knew he wouldn't."

"It's nice to see you two getting along," Derek says with just a touch of sarcasm, "I don't know why it had to be over this."

“Why not?” Scott shrugs and looks at Sean, “Am I right?”

"Well, we got along before conspiring."

“True, Netflix just has a way of bringing people together, I guess,” Scott claps Sean’s knee, “Hey, you wanna help me make him lunch?”

Sean nods and stands up, “Sounds good,” and then he looks at Derek, “You must be pretty hungry.”

Derek looks between the two of them, still sizing them up, “Yeah,” he says slowly before standing up to follow after them.

Scott hops up on Sean’s back about halfway to the kitchen, holding on firmly and glancing back at Derek, “What do you want to eat?”

“Leftovers from last night is fine,” Derek says vaguely and shrugs, taking a seat at the counter, “So apart from the conspiring, what else did you two do today?”

Sean blushes and smirks, glancing at Scott as he wets his lips.

Scott smiles in response and nods to the fridge, silently telling Sean to carry him there, “Watched Netflix, paid a couple bills, got off together.”

Derek blinks in surprise, unsure if they’re being serious, or just jerking his chain now, “What..?”

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Sean says, moving to the fridge, “Pretty nice, slow day.”

“Yep,” Scott reaches over Sean’s shoulder for the tupperware full of lasagna, practically kissing the word ‘microwave’ into his ear.

Derek watches the exchange, clearing his throat as the two move to the microwave, “This isn’t gonna be the only time you two get along, is it? Just to confuse me?”

“Maybe not,” Scott shrugs and puts the container into the microwave after Sean opens it for him, “But I mean, what’s so confusing? Aside from not being able to tell us apart?”

“Not knowing how to respond to each of you,” Derek says simply, “My relationship with each of you is different.”

Sean lifts a curious brow, glancing at Derek, “Because of one of us being human and one of us being a robot?”

Derek narrows his eyes and shakes his head, “No,” he says, not sure if the robot term would come from Scott, or Sean trying to pretend to be Scott to confuse him, “Because I’ve known each of you differently.”

“Ah, I know what the problem is,” Scott tells Sean, lips just next to his ear as he looks at Derek, “He just doesn’t know which one of us to be affectionate to.”

“That’s not fair at all,” Sean says, looking at Derek and shaking his head.

“I’m respecting boundaries,” Derek responds simply, frowning.

Sean shrugs, “What if I don’t want you to respect boundaries?” he asks as he stares at the older man, “What if someone feels like you’re pulling away because you’re… over them.”

Derek swallows tightly, “That’s not the case,” he says at once, “You asked me to give you time, so I’m giving you time.”

“I asked for time to get used to the Sean situation,” Scott speaks up, frowning at Derek, “That doesn’t mean I wanted you to pull away, to stop showing me that you love me.”

Derek looks at the other one then, still unsure which is Scott now, growing even more confused, “You pulled away from me, Scott. When you pulled away… I wasn’t sure if you even wanted me to show you… anything at all. It hasn’t been easy.”

“Both times Sean tried to leave, you stopped him,” Scott points out, “I pull away from you once, because I feel like someone’s trying to take you from me… and you just what, give up? How does that make any kind of sense?” he asks, finally dropping down from Sean’s back, “I want you to fight for me, too, Derek.”

“I couldn’t just go after you when Sean was dealing with the fact that he’d…” Derek looks at Sean, narrowing his brows, “He was in pain, you saw it for yourself. Real pain, that you don’t fully know, and I hope you never have to. but I needed to take care of that first.”

“Right, priorities,” Scott responds dryly, grabbing the heated up lasagna from the microwave and setting it down in front of Derek. He wants to point out that he’s been in pain too, but it’d just be insignificant to Derek in comparison to what Sean went through, so he doesn’t bother. Instead, he grabs a fork for the older man, slides it across the counter to him and looks at Sean before leaving the room.

Derek sighs and pushes the food away, following after Scott and reaching out to grab his wrist to stop him, “Can you /not/ walk away when we’re having a conversation?” he asks rhetorically, “Yes, I had priorities,” he says lowly, “Because Sean was dealing with the thought that he’d /murdered/ someone, are you really holding the fact that I put that first over my head?”

“I dunno,” Scott jerks his arm away from Derek, “I mean, my feelings and the fact that I had to deal with the crippling fear that I might lose you are pretty shallow in comparison, right? But I get it, and I can’t even be mad about it, because Sean’s amazing. I can see why he’d come first to you.”

“That has nothing to do with it, Scott, and you know it doesn’t,” Derek responds, reaching out again, more tentative this time, “He came first because of what he was going through… it’s something a lot bigger, yes. That doesn’t mean that your feelings don’t matter. But it means that stopping him from doing something reckless was more important. If it were you in his situation, it wouldn’t have been any different, if it were a person I’d /never/ met, their needs would’ve came first. Guilt for /murder/, Scott. Stop acting like I was pampering a spoiled brat.”

“So stop feeling how I feel, basically?” Scott rolls his eyes, “Jesus Christ, Derek. You still don’t get it, do you?”

“I’m not telling you to stop feeling anything,” Derek responds, cupping Scott’s cheeks, “But you can’t keep holding it against me what I had to do. It doesn’t mean that I love you any less, or that I don’t care about how you feel. I had this conversation with you before, about why I had to do it, and about how I respected what you were going through. But you’re still treating me as though my decision was wrong. That I should’ve just left him there, grieving over that to go chasing after you.”

“I’m glad that you were there for him, okay?” Scott raises his voice, “I’m just getting really sick of seeing you hug him, seeing you kiss him… and wishing you’d do the same to me.”

Derek brushes Scott’s cheeks tenderly, staring into his eyes, “You pulled away from me… you even recoiled. And then you told me that you wanted time. As far as I knew… you didn’t want me to be close to you. And, to be honest, I don’t like being pulled away from. I know that you need your space, but sometimes you have to let me know when it’s okay to be /in/ your space. I was just trying to respect it.”

“I don’t ever want you out of my space,” Scott huffs, “I love you, you jackass.”

“I love you, too,” Derek says at once, swallowing tightly, “I didn’t mean to hurt you by staying away. I wanted to be close to you, to /both/ of you,” he admits, resting his forehead against Scott’s for a moment before kissing him, almost desperately.

Scott lets Derek coax him into the kiss at first, but then his hands are lifting and scrabbling needily at Derek’s shirt to keep him close, eyes stinging with tears as he kisses back.

Derek wraps his arms around Scott, one hand fisting the other man’s hair and tilting his head to deepen the kiss as he pushes Scott against the wall, his other hand gripping the back of Scott’s shirt.

Scott lets out a heavy breath and fights the urge to go all pliant under Derek’s hands, kissing the older man until his lungs burn and then he breaks the kiss, “I love you,” he says again, glancing at his pink, kiss-swollen lips, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Derek says and kisses Scott a couple more times, “I love you, I’m sorry,” he narrows his brows, kisses along Scott’s chin and huffs, “I miss your stubble already.”

Scott chuckles and then sniffs, blinking his tears away, “It’ll grow back,” he reassures Derek.

Derek wipes Scott’s cheeks and kisses him a few more times for good measure, over and over again until he’s forced to stop to catch his breath, “So, you and Sean are getting along now?”

“You could say that,” Scott nods, but he doesn’t really go into the specifics of it. Begrudgingly, he forces himself to let go of Derek and motions back over to the lasagna with a subtle nod, “You need to eat, your break is only an hour.”

Derek huffs as he stares at Scott, brushing his fingers down the younger man’s neck, “Or maybe I should take the day off.”

“If you want to,” Scott tells him, but he doesn’t particularly get his hopes up.

“I want to,” Derek says as he glances back at Sean, and then to Scott again, “It’s not like I take days off often.”

“Or ever, really,” Scott adds.

Derek nods as he leans in to kiss Scott again, “Let me go call in.”

Sean watches the exchange silently, smirking to himself as Derek leaves the room.

Scott watches Derek until he can’t see him anymore and then he blows out a heavy breath, heart still kind of racing from being so close to the older man. As he turns his head back, he catches the expression on Sean’s face and narrows his eyes curiously, “What?”

“That was seriously hot,” Sean responds simply, shrugging, “Like… a little too hot, to be honest.”

“It was just a kiss,” Scott suppresses a chuckle and gently punches Sean on the arm, “Quit being a dork about it.”

“Dude, you didn’t see it from /my/ point of view,” Sean says, punching Scott back, “Trust me, it was seriously intense.”

“It felt pretty intense,” Scott admits, smiling at Sean, “But then again, I’m pretty sure it’s been building up this past week. My knees are still wobbly,” he tells the android, slinging an arm around Sean’s shoulder, “Support me.”

Sean chuckles and wraps an arm around the other man’s waist, gaze dropping to Scott’s lips for a moment, “They’re all swollen and red.”

“They’re kinda tingly,” Scott admits and slings his other arm up as well, walking Sean backwards and pinning him to the counter. He’s not sure if it’s because Derek got him riled up, or because he’s just so happy at the moment, but he just wants to kiss Sean… so he does.

Sean groans weakly and kisses Scott back, hands dropping to the human’s waist as he pulls him flush against him and parts his lips, all but whimpering as he brushes his tongue over Scott’s bottom lip.

“You gotta be quiet, dude,” Scott whispers and smiles, nipping the tip of Sean’s tongue before kissing him more deeply, all but pulling him into it by the nape of the neck.

“Does he?” Derek asks from the kitchen door as he watches the two, crossing his arms over his chest, “This also not what it looks like?”

Scott pulls back and covers his mouth for a second, staring at Derek like he’s just been caught with his hand in the freaking cookie jar or something, “Nope, that was totally what it looked like,” he admits, glancing nervously at Sean.

Sean blushes and shakes his head, dropping it against Scott’s shoulder to hide his face in embarrassment.

Derek smirks as he watches the two, “How long have you two been doing this for?”

“Not long,” Sean admits, voice muffled, “Just today.”

Scott nods in agreement, “Yeah, just today.”

“And here I thought you two were just finally getting along,” Derek muses aloud, “When were you planning to tell me?”

“Tonight, I think,” Scott looks at Sean unsurely to gauge his reaction, “We were gonna goad you into sleeping in the same room with us, I think we’re both kinda tired of you sleeping on the couch.”

Derek lifts a brow as Sean finally pulls back and nods in agreement, “Sleeping in the same room with you?”

“Yeah,” Sean says and shrugs, “You know, like us three?”

“In the same bed?”

“Gold star for the hot doctor,” Scott snorts.

Derek rolls his eyes at Scott and moves closer to them, “So you both have just decided on this on your own?”

“Well,” Sean shrugs again, “Yeah? Why not?”

“I guess I should’ve expected as much,” Derek responds, smiling slightly, “If one of you thought it, chances are both of you did.”

“It was Sean’s idea, I just agreed with it,” Scott admits, nudging his lookalike.

Sean chuckles nervously when Derek looks at him, “Well, it just makes sense, right? We’re…” he looks at Scott, “/more than getting along/, so I don’t see why we shouldn’t.”

Derek smirks at the model and leans in to kiss him, “If you two are agreeing on it, then I don’t see any reason to argue.”

“Good, because we totally still would’ve went forward with it even if you didn’t want to,” Scott smiles at Sean.

"Totally," Sean agrees at once.

"Good thing I don't plan on trying to convince you otherwise," Derek says, moving to sit back at the counter, "Have you two talked any about long term?"

“Uh, no, not really,” Scott admits and moves to get Derek a bottle of water from the fridge, “But I’m guessing you want to?”

Derek shrugs, taking a few bites of the lasagna finally, "We don't have to, it's still early."

Sean sits beside Derek, "Pretty early, yeah."

Scott sits the bottle of water down in front of Derek, “We can just feel it out for a while.”

"Until then, it's best we continue to keep Sean a secret from others," Derek says, unscrewing the cap on the water, "Stiles is probably getting impatient, though, you haven't been by to see him since Sean showed up."

“Stiles is also the sheriff, he’s busy,” Scott shrugs, “I doubt he’s even missing me right now.”

Derek shakes his head, "I wouldn't be surprised if he came over at some point, you two should be careful."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Sean asks in confusion, "He's Scott's best friend."

“Stiles isn’t exactly pro-LObo,” Scott explains, “I’m pretty sure he almost killed me for making you.”

Sean frowns, "... Seriously?"

Derek narrows his brows, "But what if his opinion could change, if he met Sean?" he looks at Scott, "If anything could..."

“I dunno, what if he does something rash?” Scott lifts his brows at Derek, “You remember how he was when I first started spending time with you.”

Sean looks between them, still frowning more and more as they talk, “What? How was he like with you?”

“Close-minded,” Derek responds, sighing, “As far as he was concerned, I was right up there with murderers and pedophiles.”

“Exactly, and it took him a while to get out of that mindset,” Scott points out, “You think my reaction to Sean showing up was bad? Stiles’s would be a million times worse.”

Derek nods slowly, “I know, but you know Sean now and…” he motions to the model, “He’s like you, /just/ like you. Stiles… he couldn’t hate you, Scott, even if you were a model.”

“I dunno, I just don’t wanna put Sean in any danger,” Scott says, staring thoughtfully at the counter, “I’ll think about telling him, we’ll see.”

“Probably ask him about things like that first, too,” Derek responds, “Gauge how he takes it.”

“Why’s he so judgemental about androids?” Sean asks then, feeling a little offended that… well it’s not /his/ best friend they’re talking about, but at the same time it feels like that.

“He just has to deal with malfunctions a lot,” Scott shrugs, “He’s wary, it’s not completely unwarranted.”

Sean wets his lips and slumps against the counter, “So he basically gets to see just the bad side of my kind.”

“We could change that,” Scott whispers at Sean, reaching across to cup the back of his head, “We’ll figure something out.”

Sean looks at Scott and nods, even though he has doubts, “How can we ever get my kind to be looked at as people? I just… I don’t see it ever being possible.”

“These things take time,” Derek says as he glances between the two, “But humanity has already come a long way, and we’ve been able to accept everything else so far.”

“As long as we don’t spring anything on Stiles, it might be fine,” Scott muses, “It’ll just take a while to warm him up to the idea.”

“And here I thought I’d gotten past the hardest part already,” Sean says and smiles sadly at Scott, “Stiles is a big one, but what about Kinley? I mean… she lives here.”

“I don’t think she’ll be as hard to convince,” Scott mumbles, “I mean, you look like her dad,” he chuckles, “But then again, she’s kinda getting to that bratty pre-teen stage. So who knows?”

Derek chuckles and finishes his food finally, setting it aside, “I think she’d handle it well,” he says honestly, “Chances are she’ll go through the rebellious stage, but she’s smart.”

“Rebellious stage?” Sean narrows his brows.

“She’s almost thirteen,” Scott shrugs, “It’s just a thing.”

Sean nods in understanding, “A human thing, I guess,” he concludes, “But she would endanger the family, just out of an act of rebellion?”

“Teenagers have done worse,” Derek says and chuckles, “Sometimes they don’t think very clearly. They act out of emotions instead of logic.”

“Sounds familiar,” Sean says guiltily.

“Hey, don’t,” Scott shakes his head as soon as he notices the cloudy, guilt ridden expression, “Kin’ll love you, don’t worry about it.”

Sean presses his lips together for a moment, “But what if she doesn’t? You didn’t take it well and you’re… well, you’re me.”

“Kinley will be different,” Derek insists, “Scott was angry in the beginning for a lot of reasons, none of which Kin will even be able to relate to. She’s a child, she watches /Disney/ movies, chances are you won’t have to say much before she’s already trying to convince you to spoil her rotten.”

“Which you won’t do,” Scott chuckles, “She’s already spoiled enough,” he says, then pointedly looks at Derek.

“It’s hard to say no to her,” Derek responds in his own defense, “And the older I get, the /more/ I want to spoil her.”

“Someone’s a big softy,” Sean teases, nudging Derek, “I still haven’t seen you around her… I always used to imagine you as a father-” he blushes when he admits it before he even thinks about it, “Oh, I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

Scott smiles warmly and nods, “You kinda did,” he confirms, then looks at Derek with nothing but affection, “He’s a pretty good dad.”

Sean tries to hide his face again, but then Derek turns and pulls him close, lifting his chin and kissing him stupid. He swears his feet go numb and he stares up at Derek when the older man pulls back, “I didn’t doubt it for a second.”

Derek shakes his head, rolling his eyes at the two of them, “I’m okay.”

“You’re better than okay,” Scott argues the fact, “You’re obviously not giving yourself enough credit. Kin loves you.”

Sean turns back to look at Scott, “Did you two ever consider like… you know… having more than one?” he asks curiously, not sure if it’s a touchy subject or not.

“We’ve only been together for about a year, I guess it’s just never really come up,” Scott tells Sean.

“Kinley asked me about it once,” Derek admits then, lifting his brows as he sips his water, “About a month ago, before you moved in with me.”

Sean looks at Derek, “And..?”

“And… she asked about it,” Derek shrugs.

“Yeah, I think we’re getting that,” Scott chuckles and sits down across from them, “But what did you tell her?” he asks Derek curiously.

Derek looks at Scott, “I told her that we hadn’t really talked about it,” he says and looks down, “I was gonna bring it up, once we settled in here, but then-”

“Yeah, I know, I ruined pretty much everything,” Sean cuts in, smiling sadly, “I do that.”

“You didn’t ruin anything, shut up,” Scott tells Sean, frowning at him, “It’s a pretty big topic, we can talk about it later.”

“First things first,” Derek responds, reaching up to rub his palm between Sean’s shoulders, “We need to figure out what /we’re/ doing, before any thought of children comes back into the mix.”

“I thought we were gonna feel it out?” Scott says.

Derek nods, “Well, yes, that’s what I mean. And once we’ve done that, and we all know how this is gonna work, then we can start talking about android rights, and eventually children. Let's just worry about us, and Kinley for now. One step at a time.”

“It’s a lot,” Sean mutters, glancing between them, “I’m not even sure if most of that would be possible in a human lifetime.”

“What can we do but try?” Scott smiles tightly, pressing his lips together as he looks between the two of them.

“I guess that’s really all we /can/ do,” Sean responds as Derek drags his nails, scratching gently down his back and he almost whimpers for a moment, feeling chill bumps cover his arms, “So when do we plan.. to… tell Kinley?”

“Soon, I mean it’s not like we can shove you upstairs every time she gets home from school,” Scott says, “You’ve gotta be tired of staying in there so much.”

Sean smirks and nods, “Well, yeah, it /does/ get kinda boring just staring at the wall,” he wriggles, giving Derek a look before shifting away a little, “Normally I just charge, or like… view memories.”

“We’ll tell her soon, that way you won’t have to be cooped up much longer,” Scott assures Sean, “And we’ll have to be careful, if we start sleeping in the same room before we tell her.”

“Well I won’t really sleep, so I could just keep an ear out, or go back into my room before she has to wake up for school,” Sean offers.

“That could work, but either way it’s not like we’ll have to keep it up for long,” Scott shrugs.

Sean holds out his hands then, looking at Derek and Scott, “Okay, so… now what?”

Derek chuckles, “Well, I have the rest of the day off, so it’s up to you two.”

“Kin won’t be home until three-thirty, so we have about two, two and a half hours to kill,” Scott muses, “It’s whatever.”

“Could watch Game of Thrones,” Sean suggests, lifting his brows, “Or a movie or something?”

“Sounds good,” Scott smiles and moves to the cabinet, “I’ll make the popcorn, you two go get it ready.”

Derek gets up from his stool, taking Sean’s hand and leading him into the livingroom, seating him on the couch before moving to set everything up, finally taking the seat by Sean and hooking his arm around the model.

Scott ambles into the living room a few minutes later with a massive bowl of popcorn, sitting it on Derek’s lap as he takes the empty seat on the other man’s other side, “Okay, go.”

Derek hums lowly, pulling Scott close as he starts the episode, holding the two against him and leaning in to press kisses to each of their temples.

* * *

“Are you sure this is gonna be okay?” Sean asks Scott tentatively as they wait for Derek, “ I mean, I know I was the one that suggested it, but still.”

“I’m sure this is gonna be okay,” Scott smiles in reassurance, cuddling close to the android while it’s still just the two of them, “Stop worrying.”

Sean shrugs and smiles sheepishly, “I can’t help it, I worry,” he prods Scott in the side then, “You know that just as well as I do.”

“Yeah, but it’s just me, you and Derek,” Scott says to try and calm Sean’s nerves, reaching up to card the tips of his fingers through the short hairs on the side of Sean’s head, “Nothing worry about.”

Sean hums lowly, eyes drooping closed as he leans in to Scott, curling against him and kissing him as he pulls him closer.

Scott kisses back softly and curls his fingers against the back of Sean’s head, pressing his knee in between the android’s thighs to cuddle impossibly closer.

Sean runs his fingers lightly up Scott’s side, dragging his nails up over the human’s nipple as he whimpers into Scott’s mouth, arching against him and tightening his thighs around Scott’s.

“Dude, keep this up and it’s gonna be more than just sleeping in the same bed,” Scott whispers and flicks his tongue into Sean’s mouth, rolling slightly and adjusting himself to where he’s half on and half off of the android.

Sean nearly jumps out of his skin when he looks over and sees Derek standing at the door watching them again and he breaks the kiss, “Oh my God, how do you just /appear/ everywhere?”

Scott huffs and half snorts out a chuckle, lifting his head to look at Derek, “Could you maybe not creep and just get in bed, I was in the middle of getting some tongue action.”

Derek closes the bedroom door behind himself and moves to the dresser to change, “I’m not creeping, you two just keep getting caught.”

Sean wets his lips as he watches Derek take off his slacks, his mouth all but watering when he glances down along the older man’s hairy legs.

“Hey,” Scott says lowly, following Sean’s line of sight, making the android look back at him by touching his chin, “You’ll get to feel those bad boys rubbing up against you all night long, so kiss me.”

“They’re hard not to appreciate,” Sean responds as Derek glances at them. He turns back to Scott and kisses him again, more heated now just from thinking about Derek’s legs. It’s a little different with the older man watching them, more exciting, if he’s being honest.

Scott can’t help but smile into the kiss, grunting softly as he moves more atop Sean and all but resting the brunt of his weight on the android, right hand brushing up through his hair.

Sean grins and grips Scott’s waist with one hand, the other moving down to grip his thigh and hike it up a little. He glances when he feels the bed dip, meeting Derek’s eyes and feeling his cheeks flush.

Scott takes the opportunity when Sean turns his head to kiss down the side of his neck, brushing his nose against the android’s collar bone before looking at Derek as well, “Be honest, how much do you feel like you’re in a porno right now?”

“Probably more than you’d expect,” Derek responds as he reaches out, brushing his fingers through Scott’s hair, “It’s nice though, to see you two getting along so /well/.”

“Right,” Scott chuckles and turns his head to kiss Derek’s palm, “Getting along, that’s what we’re doing.”

“Among other things,” Derek says, smirking and cupping Scott’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the other man’s bottom lip before reaching down to pull the covers up to their waists.

Scott smiles wider and dips back down, pressing a firm, chaste kiss to Sean’s lips before shifting to move off of him, “Who’s sleeping in the middle, anyway?”

“I’m perfectly fine sandwiching the good doctor between us,” Sean says as he smirks at Scott, “He’s been sleeping on the couch, he deserves the center.”

“Fine, but I call dibs on it tomorrow night,” Scott pouts, making a point to go achingly slow as he moves over Derek to put him in the middle.

“Oo, taking turns,” Sean says lowly and grins, reaching over Derek to cup Scott’s cheek, “Not a bad idea.”

Derek wraps his arm around Scott, pulling him close and brushing his fingers down the younger man’s back, “Seems fair.”

“Yep, kinda just alternating every night,” Scott says and burrows closer to Derek, wrapping an arm over the older man’s middle to be able to touch Sean.

“This beats the hell out of sitting in that room and drifting,” Sean says and smiles when Derek chuckles, the loud rumble against his cheek as he snuggles close, moving his hand to brush his fingers through the older man’s chest hair, “I think you’ve gotten hairier…”

“Nice to know I’m not the only one who has a thing for how hairy he is,” Scott tucks a smile against Derek’s chest, playing with the older man’s happy trail as Sean plays with his chest hair.

Sean presses a kiss to Derek’s skin, “I love it, I especially love the gray hairs,” he says as he glances up at Derek, “I knew you’d look good with grays.”

“You considered it?”

“Like a thousand times, yeah.”

“You’re like a sexy salt and pepper shaker,” Scott adds tiredly, pressing his fingers mindlessly just under the hem of Derek’s boxer briefs and resting them there.

Derek lifts a brow, glancing down and chuckling as he shakes his hand, “I don’t understand the appeal, but I’ll take both your words for it.”

“You’re lucky I’m tired,” Scott mumbles, “Otherwise I’d be all over you, show you just how much I like it.”

“Long day, watching Netflix,” Derek teases him, smirking as he brushes his hand along Scott’s shoulder.

“Exhausting,” Sean responds sarcastically.

“And it’s not like I’m in my mid-thirties or anything, sleep is precious,” Scott chuckles sleepily, scratching Derek’s happy trail for a second, “You should be tired too.”

Derek stretches slightly, lifting the two off the bed a little, “Not so much physically tired as I am mentally,” he admits, “If not for that, I could probably stay up for hours.”

“Is it because of us, or because of work?” Sean asks, feeling a little guilty.

“Both?”

“I’m sorry,” Scott apologizes, lifting his head a little to look Derek in the eyes.

Derek shakes his head, his arm moving up to grip Scott’s shoulder in a sort of half hug, “It’s okay. I don’t see it going away anytime soon. We have… some really big changes ahead.”

“Yeah,” Scott shifts up and kisses just beneath Derek’s jaw, “But we’ll handle it.”

“Mhm,” Derek hums, cupping the back of Scott’s neck pulling him up to kiss him soundly on the lips, “Get some sleep now,” he says, voice coming more from his chest than his throat now as he starts settling in for sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

“Just sit down,” Scott tells Kinley softly and motions to the couch, sparing a nervous glance at Derek before he says: “We need to talk, Kin.”

Kinley glances between her dad and Derek skeptically before taking a seat, setting her backpack down on the ground by her feet, “Uhm… I’m not in trouble… am I?”

“No, honey, you’re not in trouble,” Scott shakes his head and admittedly, physically, leans on Derek a little for some support, “We just need to have a talk.”

“It’s still serious,” Derek adds as she looks confused, “But it’s nothing you’ve done wrong.”

“Oh no,” Kinley says slowly and sighs, “Can we not have the sex talk?”

“The wha-” Scott looks at Derek with wide eyes, then back to Kin, “No. God, Kin. It’s not the sex talk. Why, are you paranoid or something? Are you having sex?”

Kinley giggles nervously, “Ew, no, I’m way too young to start doing that,” she says, her eyes widening, “I just thought that maybe-that’s not what this is? Phil hasn’t talked to you guys?”

Derek frowns, “Why would your teacher wanna talk to us?”

“Some reason,” Kinley says vaguely, shrugging.

“Kinley,” Scott says his daughter’s name firmly, raising his brows at her, “Why would your teacher wanna talk to us?”

Kinley blushes, “I told him something in confidence, it’s none of your business.”

Derek chuckles, unable to hold it back what with the determined look on her face, “None of your /father’s/ business?”

“That’s right,” Kinley says firmly, imitating Scott.

“But you tell me everything,” Scott pouts at his daughter, a little bummed that she felt like she could tell her teacher, but doesn’t want to tell him.

“I don’t know how you would feel about it,” Kinley says tentatively, twisting her lips as she looks at the hurt look on Scott’s face, “You weren’t happy when I was crushing on boys.”

Derek lifts a brow curiously, glancing at Scott.

Scott can feel the look Derek’s giving him, and without looking at his boyfriend, he puts a hand up, “Don’t,” he tells him, then moves over to sit down on the coffee table in front of Kinley, “Kin, are you telling me you like girls?”

Kinley ducks her head a little, wincing, “Maybe?”

Scott’s mouth drops open and he scoots towards his daughter a little, reaching out to tilt her chin up, “Baby, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Well, I know there isn’t,” Kinley says and shrugs, “I just… I didn’t wanna tell you because I’m still not really sure.”

“There’s nothing wrong with not being sure,” Scott comforts his daughter, “I didn’t even know I liked men until Derek. Sometimes you know and sometimes you don’t.”

Kinley lets out a slow sigh and finally decides to tell her father, “I kissed a girl at school.”

“Kinley,” Scott whispers in shock, glancing back at Derek quickly with wide eyes, “In school? Phil caught you didn’t he?”

“Guilty,” Kinley admits, shrugging, “He promised he wouldn’t tell you.”

“He didn’t tell us,” Derek responds, huffing, “I’m not sure if I’m glad he respected that, or annoyed that he didn’t think it was worth coming to you about it,” he tells Scott.

Scott lets out a slow breath and scratches the side of his neck, staring at his daughter for a moment, “You can’t just go around macking on people, Kin,” he says softly, “Do you like the girl?” he questions then.

“I wouldn’t just kiss her if I wasn’t interested,” Kinley says and glances down at her wrist, then motions to the bracelet on it, “She made this for me. I /think/ I like her.”

Scott looks at the bracelet and for a brief second he almost wants to cry, because when did his baby go and grow up on him like this? “What’s her name?” he asks.

“Archana,” Kinley responds, wetting her lips, “Archie, for short.”

Derek chuckles, looking at the expression on Scott’s face and he’s almost tempted to reach out and pat the other man on the back for support.

“I wanna meet her,” Scott tells his daughter, “This-this /Archie/. Invite her over for dinner or something.”

“Aww, dad,” Kinley groans miserably, “/Seriously/? You’re gonna make me do that when I’ve only just kissed her?”

“Yes, Kin, I’m seriously gonna make you do that when you’ve only just kissed her,” Scott mimics his daughter’s voice, “I’m not gonna go all dad on you while she’s here, I just wanna meet her.”

Kinley huffs and then motions back to her dad and Derek in hopes that she can get them to forget about the situation entirely, “So if I’m not having that talk, then what talk /am/ I having?”

“Well, I dunno I’m kinda second guessing the whole sex talk thing,” Scott admits and glances at Derek, “But if you’re into girls, we might need reinforcements for this one.”

“Scott,” Derek says and covers his face, “I don’t think we have to bring Allison and Lydia into this,” he chuckles, “I’ve been with women, so have you.”

“You’ve been with women?” Kinley asks Derek in confusion, making a face.

Scott ignores Kinley’s question in lieu of staring at Derek, “Yes, but neither one of us is female. We might think we know the female anatomy, but do we really? And don’t go all doctor on me, I mean we don’t know what it feels like to be a woman. I think a feminine touch is exactly what Kin needs.”

“If you insist,” Derek says as he smirks still, “It’s always easier to convince others to give her the sex talk, I know you’ve been talking yourself out of it for months now.”

Kinley giggles and waves her hand at her dad again, “Seriously, though, can we stop talking about my not sex life? What did you two wanna talk to me about?”

Scott gives Derek a betrayed look and then refocuses his attention on Kinley, deciding that it’s probably best just to blurt it out with her, “You’ve heard of LObo, right?”

“Lifestyle Robotics,” Kinley says and shrugs, “Yeah they make the robot people, of course I do.”

Derek chuckles and sits forward finally, “Robot people?”

“Robots, yeah,” Kinley shrugs again, “The ones that are like… sexbots, but no one actually says that.”

“They’re not just sexbots,” Scott argues weakly, “They have purpose, they can function like normal human beings.”

Kinley grins and wriggles in her seat, “I knew it, I /knew/ they were people.”

Derek lifts a brow, “I take it you’ve talked about this with other students?”

“Billy, mostly,” Kinley says and rolls her eyes, “We even... “ she stops and shakes her head, “We knew they were real.”

“How?” Scott asks her simply.

“We think one of them is…” Kinley leans in and lowers her voice, “Our guidance counselor.”

“Really?” Scott presses, “What makes you think that?”

Kinley shakes her head slightly, “I can’t tell you, that’s confidential information,” she says, showing him her crossed fingers, “R.P.A.L. secrets, but…” she lowers her voice again, “Maybe I didn’t tell you that I might possibly, could or could not have seen a plug of sorts in her office once.”

“Kin… there are outlets everywhere,” Scott responds flatly, “You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

“It was long and black, /maybe/,” Kinley says, “I’m not saying I saw anything. It may or may not have had the LObo logo on it, and she may or may not have tried to be discreet about removing it while she was or wasn’t talking to me.”

Derek glances at Scott, then speaks up out of curiosity, “What is R.P.A.L.?”

Kinley takes a little sewn patch from the front of her bookbag and shows it to Derek.

“Robot… protectors... and lovers?” Derek lifts a brow at the horrible attempt at an acronym, but it’s cute nonetheless, “What is this?”

“A secret society,” Kinley says simply, “Made by some of us at school.”

“What-” Scott snags the patch to look at it and sighs, giving it back to Kinley before rubbing a hand over his face, “So it’s safe to assume you’re… what… like, pro-LObo?”

Kinley nods, “Well, yeah, robots are awesome.”

“Okay, that makes this like a million times easier, then,” Scott blows out a relieved breath and looks at Derek, then pointedly looks at the coffee table next to him, “Sit down, you’re her dad, too.”

Derek sighs and moves to take the seat beside Scott, glancing at him tentatively, “I’m not-”

“Is Derek a robot?” Kinley asks in surprise, eyes widening.

“No,” Scott chuckles and leans against Derek, kissing his shoulder, “And yes, you are,” he responds to the older man’s unfinished statement. Sighing, he looks back to Kin and presses his lips together, “I had one made,” he tells her.

Kinley glances between them in confusion, “... Of Derek?” she asks, scrunching up her face, “Dad,” she says miserably, “Why?”

“Not of Derek, honey,” Scott responds and he’s already getting nervous over the way she’s acting, “I had one made of me a few years ago, for money.”

Kinley blinks as she stares at her dad and then she gasps, “I /knew/ it,” she says then, “Oh my God, I /knew/ you made a model.”

Derek blinks as she stands up and fist pumps the air.

“What…” Scott whispers in confusion, “Care to elaborate?” he asks Kinley.

Kinley sits back down finally and give Scott a knowing look, “Money got /way/ too easy, and really… dad? An accountant?”

Derek snorts and shakes his head, covering his eyes, “Well, she’s not wrong.”

“Hey, I’m good at math,” Scott defends himself, nudging Derek in the ribs with his elbow, “You’re not helping.”

“What your father’s trying to say,” Derek says tentatively, “Is that when he sold his model… I was the one that bought it.”

Kinley’s eyes widen and she stares at Derek, “You… bought my dad?”

“Scott’s model, yes,” Derek responds, “When I lived in New york. And... “ he glances at Scott, “I’m not sure what’s okay to tell her.”

“You had sex with it,” Kinley says flatly, “Yeah, I got that one already.”

Derek huffs, shaking his head as he stares at Scott, “I mean about the… about what happened.”

“Someday,” Scott tells Derek, “But not now,” he shakes his head, “One thing at a time.”

“How else am I supposed to explain it?” Derek asks, narrowing his brows, “About how…” he mouths ‘he got here’, shrugging.

“Okay, you two are having secret meetings right in front of me,” Kinley says impatiently.

“Look, Kin, the thing is is that Derek bought my model and he was in a relationship with that model for… a while,” Scott tries to explain, “And then something happened, Derek was under the impression that they scrapped Sean. But… a LObo employee didn’t think that what they were gonna do was right, so they helped Sean escape… and Sean came here… from New York.”

Kinley blinks slowly as she looks between them, trying to take everything in, “Wait… there’s a robot here? A robot that looks like my /dad/? A robot you had a relationship with?” she looks to Derek, “What… where is he?”

“We’re not done talking,” Scott sighs, “First we need to make sure you understand everything before we introduce you. Sean came here for Derek, but things have happened and I know it might sound weird to you, but we’re… all together.”

“Oh my God,” Kinley says slowly and then punches Scott in the arm, “Seriously? You fell in love with yourself?”

Derek bursts into laughter, unable to contain himself once more as he looks at the unimpressed, almost annoyed expression on Kinley’s face.

“It’s… okay, it sounds bad when you say it like that,” Scott groans, “But it’s complicated, okay?”

“Not really,” Kinley says as she shrugs, “He’s you, right? So… it kind of makes a lot of sense. So you two are now three parents and you’re telling me because you… want him to move in with us?”

“Something like that,” Derek mutters and smirks as he finally collects himself.

“Technically he already lives here,” Scott winces a little, “We’re just tired of keeping him hidden while you’re home… and he gets bored, so.”

Kinley grins widely, “He’s here? He’s in the house?”

“One more thing,” Derek says as she starts to get visibly excited, “You need to understand how important, and serious this is,” he leans in, looking her in the eyes, “This is a sensitive subject with a lot of the population on the /entire/ planet. No one else can know about this, not even… R.P.A.L., even if they’re accepting. It’s your responsibility to keep this secret, or you could put Sean and us, including yourself, in danger.”

“Right,” Kinley makes a zip motion over her mouth, “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Promise, Kinley,” Scott tells her, “You can’t even tell uncle Stiles.”

“Oh, I know I can’t tell him,” Kinley makes a sour face, “I promise I won’t tell anyone, now can I /please/ see him?”

Derek huffs and shakes his head, “You’d think she was getting a pet…”

“He’s not a pet,” Scott tells Kinley pointedly, “And you can’t use him to do your chores, either. He has feelings, he’s a person.”

“I know that,” Kinley insists, “Robots are people too, that’s obvious.”

Scott stares at Kinley pensively for a long moment, then sighs, “Sean!” he calls out loudly.

Kinley waits patiently, looking between the two and stilling when she hears footsteps on the stairs. She stands up at once, eyes wide when Sean walks into the livingroom.

Derek glances back, smiling at the nervous look on the model’s face, “It’s okay, she’s-”

“Oh my God!” Kinley shouts and darts to him, all but launching herself into his arms.

“Kinley,” Scott squawks and takes a step to follow her, but then he stops and looks at Derek with wide eyes, “Easy.”

Derek reaches out to touch Scott’s back as he leans in close, “I think he can handle this.”

Sean stares at the girl with wide eyes, “Uhm… hi there,” he says tentatively.

“Whoa,” Kinley pulls back to look the model over, reaching up to pinch at his cheeks to see what they feel like, “This is so cool.”

“Ow,” Sean responds and smiles sheepishly, “That /does/ hurt,” he reaches up, gently pinching her cheek back as he tries to set her down.

“Oh,” Kinley rubs her own cheek as she beams at Sean, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Hi,” she practically bounces on her feet, “I’m Kinley.”

“Nice to meet you, Kin, I’ve heard about you,” Sean says and grins back, “I’m Sean,” he offers his hand.

Kinley scoffs at the hand and wraps her arms around Sean again, hugging him this time, “Hand shaking is for losers, we hug in this family.”

Sean chuckles and hugs her back, “Okay, if you say so.”

Derek watches the exchange, sitting back down on the couch and tugging Scott down with him, “I don’t think this could’ve went any better.”

“God, we really lucked out,” Scott sighs in relief and turns on Derek’s lap, kissing him between the eyebrows, “We’ve got a good kid.”

Derek grins and snatches Scott’s chin, leaning in to kiss him, “Yeah we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very open end, but this is all we had written of this story. I'm going to list it as complete, but it most certainly was never completed.
> 
> For those interested, there was ONE line written from the next scene that gave an idea of where Stiles's mind was getting to by this point:
> 
> Stiles eyes Scott for a moment, half of his burger stuffed to the inside of his left cheek, "Uhm, to be honest? I'm conflicted," he admits, smiling sheepishly, "I'm not saying anything one way or another, but... lately? I've only really been seeing violence /towards/ bots. I'm kinda becoming ashamed of the officers at my station."
> 
> Other than that, there's another writer on here that I've given permission to write their twist on what would've followed after this, you can read it if you want once it starts getting posted. I'll link it here or find SOME way to get it connected.
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> (A)

**Author's Note:**

> Two years later, this fic rises from the grave. You can thank Sapphirebleu for their comment on Contract Breach.
> 
> Hi people.
> 
> Yes I have like over 50 fanfics that are just sitting on shelves unposted like this one was...


End file.
